The New King of Games
by Dark Slifer
Summary: A new story about this guy Yan, as he goes to be the King of Games. Yan is a innocent looking person who would do anything for his friends but is that his true nature? What happens when his friends know his true personality? Takes place after Yugi is dead
1. Original Cards and God Cards

* * *

DSlifer: This chapter is only here to tell you about cards I've made up, since I have a hobby of making up new cards. The cards mentioned below may not be actual cards in the story but they can be gotten out in the story. If you want the introduction to the story go to the next chapter. This chapter only tells you about the original cards I made up and information about the Egyptian God Cards, including the God Cards I make up. The Original Cards will be mentioned in 3 places. 1st would be in this chapter. 2nd would be in the story. And 3rd would be at the 'Cards Played/Mentioned' section on the bottom of the chapter. But only in the 1st and 3rd place would I explain their effects in detail. The cards in this story will by the anime and not by the card game. This is because the story takes place in the anime time line and not ours. Also, cards that are created from combining monsters are created without having the necessary card. For example: To create 'Gate Guardian' you will have to combine the 3 pieces of 'Gate Guardian'. But you will not have to have the 'Gate Guardian' card since there is no such thing as a 'Gate Guardian' card. Also in my story, you can activate magic cards during your opponents turn. Because I make up cards constantly, this list will also be updated constantly.

* * *

Original Cards and God Cards Information

Original Cards:

Monster Cards:

'Resurrected Demon'  
Level-9  
Attribute-Dark  
Subtype-Fiend  
Attack-2900  
Defense-1500  
Effects:  
1st Effect-This card may be special summoned by removing 2 Dark type monsters from the graveyard out of play.  
2nd Effect-This card may only be normal summoned by sacrificing 3 monsters from the field.  
3rd Effect-Owner of card may send 1 monster from his hand or field into the graveyard, the owner can copy the card's effect onto 'Resurrected Demon' for one turn. Effect can only be used if 'Resurrected Demon' has not used any other of its effects excluding the 1st and 2nd effect. This effect may only be activated once per turn.  
4th Effect-When Owner sends 1 Light monster from his hand or field into the graveyard, the owner can gain LP equal to the discarded monster's attack points in addition to 'Resurrected Demon' 3rd Effect. Effect can only be used if 'Resurrected Demon' has not used any other of it's effects excluding the 1st and 2nd effect. This effect may only be used through the 3rd effect.  
5th Effect-When Owner sends 1 Dark monster from his hand or field into the graveyard, the owner can deal direct damage to the opponents LP equal to the discarded monster's attack points in addition to 'Resurrected Demon' 3rd Effect. Effect can only be used if 'Resurrected Demon' has not used any other of it's effects excluding the 1st and 2nd effect. This effect may only be used through the 3rd effect.  
6th Effect-This card is unaffected by magic, trap, and monster effects that does not specifically designate a target.  
7th Effect-If this card is found out of play, or in the graveyard during your Standby Phase, special summon this monster back onto the field in faceup Attack Position.  
Notes: This card is created by the Spirit of the Millennium Ring in some way. The 6th and 7th effect are hidden ones that can only be used when it is the Spirit of the Millennium Ring dueling or when the duel is taking place in the Shadow Realm. Also this is a unique card that only Yan has right now. This is the 1st card of the Demon set. When all 5 cards of the Demon set are on the field, the owner of the 5 cards, instantly wins the game.

-------------------------------

'Raiku of Fire'  
Level-7  
Attribute-Fire  
Subtype-Pyro  
Attack-2700  
Defense-1800  
Effects:  
'Raiku of Fire' may create a Wall of Fire to change all battle damage inflicted to him to 0. This card's effect can only be activated once per turn, including your opponents turn.  
Notes: 'Raiku of Fire' is the 4th Piece of Gate Guardian that was lost and forgotten after being created. Only 6 of these were ever made.

-------------------------------

'Emperor Gate Guardian'  
Level-11  
Attribute-Dark  
Subtype-Warrior  
Attack-4750  
Defense-4400  
Effects:  
1st Effect-'Emperor Gate Guardian' can only be special summoned by combining Kazejin, Suijin, Sanga of the Thunder, and Raiku of Fire.  
2nd Effect-'Emperor Gate Guardian' can create a Tidal Shield to protect itself from taking any Battle Damage.  
3rd Effect-'Emperor Gate Guardian' can create a Wall of Fire to protect itself from magic effects controlled by the opponent.  
4th Effect-'Emperor Gate Guardian' can create a Wind Barrier to protect itself from trap effects controlled by the opponent.  
5th Effect-'Emperor Gate Guardian' can create a Thunder Blockade to protect itself from effect monsters controlled by the opponent.  
6th Effect-You may pay half your Life Points and sacrifice 3 other monsters, to Special Summon "Apocalypse'  
Notes: I know this card is extremely powerful but I think it is necessary since it's not easy to bring it out. Also like all cards, there is a way to stop this card. I think I should also mention that Emperor Gate Guardian's Tidal Shield cannot stop God Cards. And about that 'Apocalypse' thing, I was always wondering why 'Gate Guardian' was called 'Gate Guardian' and what was it actually guarding. And to anybody who tells me that there is no apocalypse in Egypt, I'll just have to say that it's not exactly an Egyptian idea.

-------------------------------

'Apocalypse'  
Level-11  
Attribute-Dark  
Subtype-Fiend  
Attack-6000  
Defense-5000  
Effects:  
1st Effect-'Apocalypse' can only be special summoned out through 'Emperor Gate Guardian'.  
2nd Effect-When 'Emperor Gate Guardian' is destroyed this card is also destroyed.  
3rd Effect-This card cannot be on the field without 'Emperor Gate Guardian'.  
4th Effect-This card cannot be removed from the field in anyway as long as 'Emperor Gate Guardian'  
5th Effect-This card may destroy all your opponent's monsters on the field once per your turn. This effect cannot be activated if the 6th or 7th effect has been activated.  
6th Effect-This card may destroy all your opponent's magic and trap cards on the field once per your turn. This effect cannot be activated if the 5th or 7th effect has been activated.  
7th Effect-This card may destroy all cards in your opponent's hand once per turn. This effect cannot be activated if the 5th or 6th effect has been activated.  
Notes: This card is very powerful and may rival the powers of the Egyptian God Cards. But this card can be defeated if not directly. Also if anyone is still saying how stupid I am because of how powerful these original cards are, I could only tell you 2 things. First is that these are hard to get out. Second is that I'll have weaker ones later.

-------------------------------

'Haven'  
Level-10  
Attribute-Light  
Subtype-Fairy  
Attack-3500  
Defense-4500  
Effects:  
1st Effect-'Haven' can only be special summoned out through 'Sacred Temple of Light'.  
2nd Effect-'Haven' can not be destroyed by battle. Damage Calculations still occur. The Damage taken is doubled.  
3rd Effect-'Haven' can not be destroyed by magic and trap cards as long as 'Sacred Temple of Light is on the field.  
4th Effect-Increase your Life points by 500 during every Standby Phase.  
5th Effect-This card can attack all your opponents' monsters for 500 Life Points x the number of monsters.  
6th Effect-You may summon monsters from your graveyard as if they were from your hand for 1000 Life Points for every monster. Only 1 monster can be summoned during your turn. This includes the hand.  
Notes: Another one of my infamous super powerful cards. This card is very strong and almost easy to get out. Only way to destroy it too is to get rid of the magic card than destroy this or activate a card that destroys both cards at once.

-------------------------------

'Demonica Et Griminus Deita'  
Level-10  
Attribute-Dark  
Subtype-Fiend  
Attack-4000  
Defense-4000  
Effect:  
1st Effect-Can only be Special Summoned using the effect of Demonica Ort Mortis.  
2nd Effect-Whenever this card destroys a monster in Battle, remove it from the game and do Life Points of damage to your opponent equal to half it's Attack.  
Notes: This card belongs to Mystic Avenger.

-------------------------------

'Heaven's Barrier'  
Level-4  
Attribute-Light  
Subtype-Fairy  
Attack-0  
Defense-2800  
Card Text-Heaven rays create unrivaled defense.  
Notes: I love defense monsters.

-------------------------------

'Ditto'  
Level-1  
Attribute-Light  
Subtype-Spellcaster  
Attack-0  
Defense-0  
Effect: Copy 1 card that has been used.  
Notes: Another version of the 'Doppelganger' and 'Copycat' card from the anime series.

-------------------------------

'Well Kept Tortoise'  
Level-4  
Attribute-Water  
Subtype-Aqua  
Attack-0  
Defense-3700  
Effect: This card's Defense Points is doubled when flipped face up.  
Notes: This card belongs to Mystic Avenger.

-------------------------------

'Attack Angel'  
Level-4  
Attribute-Light  
Subtype-Fairy  
Attack-1000  
Defense-1000  
Effect: This monster cannot be attacked when in defense mode. If this monster is in attack mode, you may conduct your Battle Phase one more time.  
Notes: Great card huh? Really nice as a finishing move.

-------------------------------

'Devil of Revival'  
Level-4  
Attribute-Dark  
Subtype-Fiend  
Attack-0  
Defense-0  
Effect: If this monster is sent from the field to the graveyard, special summon it back onto the field in the same position it was destroyed. If this card is sent from the hand or deck to the graveyard, you may remove this card from the game and copy it's effect to one monster on your side of the field until the remainder of the duel.  
Notes: An even better card than Revival Jam. But the only thing Revival Jam is better than this card is it's Attack and Defense Points and that it can be used by Jam Defender and this card cannot. Meaning that this card can only protect itself while Revival Jam could defend everything.

-------------------------------

'Mind-Controlling Fiend'  
Level-9  
Attribute-Dark  
Subtype-Fiend  
Attack-2600  
Defense-2000  
Effect: This monster cannot be destroyed by battle. When this monster destroys a monster on the field by battle, you gain control of the monster if possible. This card cannot be special summoned from the graveyard or out of play. When this monster is destroyed, return all monsters you have taken back to your opponent's side of the field if the monsters are still on the field and your opponent takes control of one of your monsters until the end of the duel.  
Notes: Not that bad a card, but it is kind of not that useful since it won't be able to control monsters if you are maxed out and that is a problem.

-------------------------------

'Ice Dragon'  
Level-5  
Attribute-Water  
Subtype-Dragon  
Attack-2550  
Defense-1000  
Effect: This card cannot be attacked and cannot be affected by Magic Cards. This card can attack directly if Umi is on the field.  
Notes: A more powerful version of A Legendary Fisherman. Also easy to get out.

-------------------------------

'Revived Mind Control'  
Level-6  
Attribute-Dark  
Subtype-Fiend  
Attack-2000  
Defense-2000  
Fusion-Devil of Revival Mind-Controlling Fiend  
Effect:  
1st Effect-If this monster is sent from the field to the graveyard, special summon it back onto the field in the same position it was destroyed.  
2nd Effect-This monster cannot attack  
3rd Effect-When ever damage is dealt or attacked by your opponent, the damage or attack is dealt to this monster instead.  
4th Effect-When this monster destroys a monster through battle, you gain control of that monster if possible.  
Notes: A better type of Revival Jam. Also the 3rd effect is supposed to be similar to Revival Jam and Jam Defender. Sorry if i haven't made that point clear.

-------------------------------

'Zombie Decay'  
Level-3  
Attribute-Dark  
Subtype-Zombie  
Attack-300  
Defense-200  
Effect: This card's effect can only be activated if this card is in the graveyard. This card's effect won't work if it was sent to the graveyard by battle. Your opponent decreases thier Life Points by 500 every time it's their Standby Phase.  
Notes: A ok kind of card. Got the idea from the card Hellpomer.

-------------------------------

Magic Cards:  
'Third Destruction'  
Normal Magic Card  
Effect: Choose Monster, Magic, or Trap. Destroy all cards in both players deck, field, and hand of the selected category.  
Notes: This card can be really handy if used right though most of the times it's too much of a risk.

-------------------------------

'Gods Mistake'  
Quick-Play Magic Card  
Effect: Take back the last card that was played. That card and all other cards of the same name can not be played for the remainder of the turn. After activating 'Gods Mistake', remove it from play.  
Notes: This is a card I've always dreamed of though the drawback is that it can only be used once.

-------------------------------

'Demons Law'  
Continuous Magic Card  
Effect: Choose Monster, Magic, or Trap. Cards that are of that category can no longer be played as long as this card is on the field. If Magic is chosen all magic cards excluding this card is prohibited.  
Notes: Another card I've always wished I had. Really good card and I wish it was real!

-------------------------------

'Water Destruction'  
Field Magic Card  
Effect: All monsters that are not Water attributes will be destroyed on the second turn that the monster is summoned.  
Notes: Got the idea for this card after reading one of Mystic Avenger's stories.

-------------------------------

'Sacred Temple of Light'  
Continuous Magic Card  
Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by magic and trap cards. You do not take direct damage as long as thing card remains face up on the field. After 3 turns you may Special Summon 'Haven'  
Notes: This card was inspired by the card that Odion used against Joey during the Battle City series.

-------------------------------

'Dimension Obliteration'  
Normal Magic Card  
Effect: Pay half your Life Points. Destroy all cards on the field and hand, than remove all cards in the graveyard from play.  
Notes: This card may sound very useful but I doubt anyone would actually want to use it. Not unless they're very desperate and have enough life points to spare.

-------------------------------

'Refuse Pay'  
Continuous Magic Card  
Effect: To activate a card effect that requires you to pay Life Points, you do not have to pay the Life Points to activate the card's effect.  
Notes: I thought of this card after seeing the card, Spell Economics from the booster pack Ancient Sactuary.

-------------------------------

'Tribute Exclusion'  
Normal Magic Card  
Effect: Any time you have to tribute a monster or monsters this turn, you may ignore the required tribute and just activate the effect of the card or summon a monster. This does not include cards that can only be special summoned by required cards. Also each monster's effect may only be activated once.  
Note: Every Tribute monsters dream card.

-------------------------------

'Extended Reach'  
Continuous Magic Card  
Effect: The owner of this card may play magic and trap cards in their monster zones or monster cards in their magic and trap card zones.  
Note: This is a very useful card but must be used carefully or you'll have to much monsters and no place for magic and traps or vice versa.

-------------------------------

'Mimic'  
Quick-Play Magic Card  
Effect: Copy one card that was used.  
Notes: Another version of the 'Doppelganger' and 'Copycat' card.

-------------------------------

'Opal Staff'  
Equip Magic Card  
Effect: Can only be equipped onto spellcasters. Equipped monster gets 2500 attack points.  
Notes: This card belongs to Mystic Avenger.

-------------------------------

'Warlock Robes'  
Equip Magic Card  
Effect: May only be equipped to Dark Magician. As long as Dark Magician is on field you may summon any other monster with Black or Dark in its name from the deck, hand or Fusion Deck onto the field. Also, Dark Magician's Attack value is raised 800 points.  
Notes: This card belongs to Mystic Avenger.

-------------------------------

'Demonica Ort Mortis'  
Continous Magic Card  
Effect: When activated, Special Summon a Fiend sub-type monster from your hand, deck or  
Graveyard. Whenever that monster leaves the field, Special Summon it, and it gains 500 Atk. Whenever the chosen monster destroys a monster in Battle, draw 2 cards and your opponent must discard 2 cards from their hand. The target monster may change modes at any time, and may always attack, no matter what would normally stop it from attacking.  
Notes: This card belongs to Mystic Avenger.

-------------------------------

'Second Chance'  
Continous Magic Card  
Effect: Pay 1000 Life Points. You may have an extra normal summon.  
Notes: Really good card but kind of cheap don't you think?

-------------------------------

'Great Descent'  
Normal Magic Card  
Effect: Pay 1000 Life Points, search your deck for any monster that could be special summoned, and special summon it onto the field. Skip your Battle Phase and your next Draw Phase.  
Notes: A really good card even with the side effects.

-------------------------------

'Demon's Curse'  
Continous Magic Card  
Effect:  
1st Effect: All your monster's Attack and Defense Points are raised by 500.  
2nd Effect: Send one card from your hand or field to negate one effect of a card controlled by your for one turn.  
3rd Effect: If this card is found in the Graveyard or out of play during your Standby Phase, put it back into play if possible.  
4th Effect: This card cannot be effected by magic and trap cards.  
Notes: This card is the third card given by Bakura. The 3rd and the 4th Effect are hidden effects that can only be used if Bakura is dueling or if played in the Shadow Realm. This is the 3rd card of the Demon Set. When all 5 cards of the Demon set are on the field, the owner of the 5 cards, instantly wins the game.

-------------------------------

'Fool's Gambit'  
Normal Magic Card  
Effect: Both player's must pay half their Life Points and remove their hand from the game for both players to activate this cards effect.  
Choose one:  
Search your deck for up to 3 cards and use them immediatley.  
Search your graveyard for up to 3 cards and use them immediatley.  
Notes: This is card is stupid but not that bad. Though used by very desperate people.

-------------------------------

'Thief's Reward'  
Continous Magic Card  
Effect: Pay 1000 Life Points when you play this card. Every time it is your turn, before u draw, pick to skip either your Draw Phase, your Standby Phase, your Main Phase, or your Battle Phase. Once per turn you may pick one of the following effects:  
Pick 1 card at random from your opponent's hand, reveal it, and add it to your hand.  
Pick 1 card at random from your opponent's deck, reveal it, and add it to your hand.  
Notes: A very nice card. The drawback isn't really a problem, since the people could just choose to skip their standbyphase. Or if they are about to deck out they can skip their drawphase and just draw from their opponent's.

-------------------------------

'Solemn Blessings'  
Normal Magic Card  
Effect: Draw 4 cards, your gain 500 Life Points for every card you draw. Destroy one monster at the end of the turn.  
Notes: A nice card and destroying a monster might not be that bad of a side effect.

-------------------------------

'Double Cross'  
Normal Magic Card  
Effect: Pay 1000 Life Points, destroy one monster on your side of the field. You gain 2000 Life and your opponent loses 2000 Life Points.  
Notes: A nice card and destroying a monster might not be that bad of a side effect.

-------------------------------

'Hand Renewal'  
Normal Magic Card  
Effect: Draw 5 cards and skip your next Draw Phase.  
Notes: A nice card and I don't think it matters about skipping 1 Draw Phase right?  
  
-------------------------------

Trap Cards:

'Monster Obliteration'  
Normal Trap Card  
Effect: Destroy all monster cards on the field.  
Notes: A trap version of Dark Hole.

-------------------------------

'Chaos Storm'  
Normal Trap Card  
Effect: Destroy all magic and trap cards on the field.  
Notes: A trap version of Heavy Storm.

-------------------------------

'Mime'  
Normal Trap Card  
Effect: Copy one card that has been used.  
Notes: Another version of 'Doppelganger' and 'Copycat'

-------------------------------

'Reuse'  
Continuous Trap Card  
Effect: Pick one Continuous Magic or Trap card on the field, and u will be allowed to activate that cards effect as many times as u want.  
Notes: This card is very nice and I really want it. I mean think about how many times your can activate Nightmare Wheel and stuff.

-------------------------------

'Gods and Demon's Treaty'  
Continuous Trap Card  
Effect: Roll a 6 sided die. Depending on the number rolled, either player can't take damage to their Life Points for the number of turns on the die.  
Notes: Helps in a struggle.

-------------------------------

'Safe Guard'  
Continuous Trap Card  
Effect: Pay 1000 Life Points. You don't take damage for 4 turns.  
Notes: Better than 'Nightmare Steel Cage'.

-------------------------------

'Dark Revival'  
Counter Trap Card  
Effect: You may use any card in either person's graveyard to counter a card that is used. The cards can be used as if they were already on the field.  
Notes: Not that bad card.

-------------------------------

'Dark Reborn'  
Normal Trap Card  
Effect: Revive as many monsters from your graveyard as you are allowed and use them for one turn. Then destroy all your monsters and you will not be able to summon and special summon during your next turn.  
Notes: Very desperate card with a very bad side effect.

-------------------------------

'Demon's Wish'  
Continuous Trap Card  
Effect:  
1st Effect: Whenever your opponent gains Life Points, you gain the same amount of Life Points.  
2nd Effect: Whenever you take damage, your opponent takes the same amount of damage.  
3rd Effect: If this card is found in the Graveyard or out of play during your Standby Phase, put it back into play if possible.  
4th Effect: This card cannot be effected by magic and trap cards.  
Notes: This card is the second card given by Bakura. The 3rd and the 4th Effect are hidden effects that can only be used if Bakura is dueling or if played in the Shadow Realm. This is the 2nd card of the Demon Set. When all 5 cards of the Demon set are on the field, the owner of the 5 cards, instantly wins the game.

-------------------------------

'Beckoning of the Gods'  
Continuous Trap Card  
Effect: Choose one monster in your opponent's graveyard and special summon it into play under your control. When this card is destroyed the chosen monster is destroyed too.  
Notes: Another version of Call of the Haunted.

* * *

God Cards:

Original Egyptian God Cards:

The 3 Original Egyptian God Cards, 'Obelisk the Tormentor', 'Slifer the Sky Dragon', and 'The Winged Dragon of Ra' were monsters from Ancient Egypt which could cause unimaginable destruction. These Gods when printed onto cards were said to behave in a mind of their own. All who participated in the making of these God Cards were killed by the Gods wrath except for Pegasus, the wielder of the Millennium Eye. God Cards are almost indestructible. They were hidden away in Egypt because of their destructive power, until they were dug up by a man who wished to rule the world. The God Cards cannot be used any normal person. But anyone possessing all three would be given unlimited power. All God Cards need a tribute of 3 monsters.

'Obelisk the Tormentor'  
Level-11  
Attribute-Light  
Subtype-Divine Beast  
Attack-4000  
Defense-4000  
Card Text-The descent of this mighty creature shall be heralded by burning winds and twisted land. And with the coming of this horror, those who draw breath shall know the true meaning of eternal slumber.  
Effect: Sacrifice 2 of your monsters and destroy all your opponents' creatures and deal 4000 direct damage to your opponent's life points.  
Notes: A very nice card that Seto Kaiba used as his trump card in his Battle City Tournament. I have never ever seen him not use this card during Battle City. But I still don't understand why people called this card 'Obelisk the Tormentor'. I mean isn't an obelisk just a extremely giant pillar? How could it torment people and how could a big pillar be a god?

-------------------------------

'Slifer the Sky Dragon'  
Level-11  
Attribute-Light  
Subtype-Divine Beast  
Attack-X000  
Defense-X000  
Card Text-The heavens twist and thunder roars, signaling the coming of this ancient creature, and the dawn of true power.  
Effect:  
1st Effect-This cards attack and defense points are equal to 1000 x the number of cards in your hand.  
2nd Effect-Whenever your opponent summons or special summons a monster, 'Slifer the Sky Dragon' deals 2000 damage to the creature in what ever mode their in. Meaning that if a monster is in attack mode, they lose 2000 attack points, and if the monster is in defense mode it means the monster lose 2000 defense points. If a creature is reduced to 0 Points for the mode their in, the monster is destroyed. This effect does not deal damage to the player's Life Points.  
Notes: My favorite God Card! This is because I don't like sacrificing monsters so I don't like Obelisk, and I don't like sacrificing Life Points, so I don't like Ra.

-------------------------------

'The Winged Dragon of Ra'  
Level-11  
Attribute-Light  
Subtype-Divine Beast  
Attack-????  
Defense-????  
Card Text-Spirits sing of a powerful creature that rules over all that are mystic.  
Effect:  
1st Effect-This card's Attack and Defense Points is equal to the total Attack and Defense of the monster's used to tribute for this card.  
2nd Effect-Those who can chant the hieratic words on the card will be able to take control of the card.  
3rd Effect-'The Winged Dragon of Ra' may attack the turn it came out.  
4th Effect-Pay all but 1 Life Point and increase this card's Attack and Defense Points by the amount of Life Points you paid.  
5th Effect-Pay 1000 Life Points and destroy 1 of your opponents monsters on the field.  
6th Effect-Sacrifice a monster and increase this monster's Attack and Defense Points by the Attack and Defense Points of the Sacrificed Monster.  
Notes: Not sure if I got the effects of these cards write. This card was said to be the most powerful God Card of the 3. I really don't think so, since I think this card isn't worth it and that 'Slifer the Sky Dragon' is better.

-------------------------------

Original God Cards:

Pegasus, after creating the Egyptian God Cards, went into a trance and created 6 other God Cards under orders from an unknown being. These 6 God Cards were used to go against the 3 Egyptian God Cards incase they fall in their hands of Evil. Gods being neutral is neither Good nor Evil, but can be manipulated to serve 1 side. These 6 new God Cards though, 3 are Good while the other 3 are Evil. They have to be balanced out with their opposite counterparts to remain neutral. These 6 God Cards are known as the Element God Cards. One God Card for each Attribute: Light, Water, Wind, Earth, Fire, and Dark. Light, Water, and Wind were the God Cards that were based more on Good than evil. Earth, Fire, and Dark were the cards based more on Evil. After Pegasus created the cards, he unknowingly buried them separately in different locations. The person in control of these 6 cards can have powers rivaling the person in control of the 3 Egyptian God Cards.

'Shadow, God of Darkness'  
Level-11  
Attribute-Dark  
Subtype-Divine Beast  
Attack-X000  
Defense-X000  
Card Text-Dark forces from the dead give rise to a being of pure darkness, intent on destruction.  
Effects:  
1st Effect-This cards Attack and Defense Points are equal to the number of monsters in both players graveyards x 1000.  
2nd Effect-Remove 2 monsters from your graveyard out of play, destroy 1 monster on your opponents field.  
3rd Effect-Pay half your current Life Points, return all your monsters that are removed from play back into your graveyard.  
4th Effect-Remove 3 monsters from your graveyard out of play, your opponent can not set or activate any magic and trap cards until your next standby phase. This effect can only be activated during your turn.  
5th Effect-Remove 1 monster from your graveyard out of play and look for one monster from your deck and put it into your hand.  
Notes: This card sounds really nice doesn't it? But the bad thing is that to activate its other effects u weaken the card itself and to strengthen it u have to constantly lose Life Points, until your opponents can easily destroy you.

-------------------------------

'Acrona, God of Light'  
Level-11  
Attribute-Light  
Subtype-Divine Beast  
Attack-XX00  
Defense-XX00  
Card Text-Heaven gives rise to a being of pure light, in hopes of quenching the darkness and restore peace.  
Effects:  
1st Effect- This Card's Attack and Defense are Equal to the number of Magic and Trap cards in both players graveyard x 5000.  
2nd Effect-Remove 2 Magic and Trap cards from your graveyard out of play to destroy 1 magic and trap card on your opponent's field.  
3rd Effect-Pay half your current Life Points, return all your magic and trap cards that are removed from play back into your graveyard.  
4th Effect-Remove 3 Magic and Trap cards from your graveyard out of play, your opponent can not summon, set, or special summon until your next standby phase. Also your opponent cannot attack, or activate any monster effects during that time.  
5th Effect-Remove 1 magic and trap card from your graveyard out of play, and look for 1 magic and trap card in your deck and put it into your hand.  
Notes: This card is the exact opposite from 'Shadow, God of Darkness'. Needless to say, this card is 'Shadow, God of Darkness' counterpart. I had to change it a bit since I realized that getting magic and trap cards into the graveyard is a whole lot easier than getting monsters. And if that happens than this card will always be stronger than it's counterpart causing an unbalance. I didn't want that so... I mad a little change.

-------------------------------

'Helios, God of Fire'  
Level-11  
Attribute-Fire  
Subtype-Divine Beast  
Attack-X000  
Defense-X000  
Card Text-The heat given off from the sun gave rise to a being of pure fire. Intent on chaos and destruction, many were in fear.  
Effect:  
1st Effect-This monster's Attack and Defense Points are equal to your opponents current Life Points x 10.  
2nd Effect-Destroy all your opponents magic and trap cards if your Life Points are more than your Opponents.  
3rd Effect-Destroy all your opponents Monsters if your opponent's Life Points are more than yours.  
4th Effect-Pay half your Life Points to destroy all cards in your opponents hand and the cards they draw for the next 3 turns.  
5th Effect-You gain 1000 Life Points during your Standby Phase.  
Notes: This is a very weird card. Very easy to use and very destructive.

-------------------------------

'Aura, God of Water'  
Level-11  
Attribute-Water  
Subtype-Divine Beast  
Attack-X000  
Defense-X000  
Card Text-The Ocean created Life and supplied the necessary nutrients to sustain life. In time the ocean gave rise to a being of pure Water, intent on the salvation of those in need.  
Effect:  
1st Effect-This Monster's Attack and Defense are equal to your current Life Points x 10.  
2nd Effect-Destroy all your opponents magic and trap cards if your Life Points are more than your opponents.  
3rd Effect-Destroy all your opponents monsters if your opponent's Life Points are higher than yours.  
4th Effect-Discard all cards in your hand and the next 3 cards you draw, to half your opponents Life Points.  
5th Effect-You gain 1000 Life Points during your Standby Phase.  
Notes: This card I don't really like but I guess it can't be helped. I mean its last effect sucks. But this card is the counterpart of 'Helios, God of Fire'.

-------------------------------

'Titan, God of Earth'  
Level-11  
Attribute-Earth  
Subtype-Divine Beast  
Attack-4000  
Defense-4000  
Card Text-The solid land gave rise to a being of pure earth. Intent on revenge against any who misused the land, it leaves ruins and destruction wherever it wanders.  
Effect:  
1st Effect-Discard Cards from your hand to lower the Attack and Defense Points of all monsters on the field excluding this one by 1000 x the number of cards discarded.  
2nd Effect-This Monster gains 500 Attack and Defense Points every turn.  
3rd Effect-Sacrifice 2 monsters on your side of the field. Destroy all your opponent's Monsters and deal 2000 Damage to their Life Points.  
Notes: I hate this card, but I still made it because I ran out of ideas for god cards.

-------------------------------

'Sylvir, God of Wind'  
Level-11  
Attribute-Wind  
Subtype-Divine Beast  
Attack-4000  
Defense-4000  
Card Text-The air gives rise to a being of pure wind. With no shape and no apparent weakness, this creature helps face against any unstoppable force in hopes of saving the needed.  
Effect:  
1st Effect-Discard cards from your hand to increase the Attack and Defense Points of all monsters on the field by 1000 x the number of cards discarded.  
2nd Effect-This monster gains 500 Attack and Defense Points every turn.  
3rd Effect-Sacrifice 2 monsters on your side of the field. Destroy all magic and trap cards on your opponent's side of the field and deal 2000 damage to their Life Points.  
Notes: The counterpart of 'Titan, God of Earth'. This card is actually extremely powerful used in conjunction with other creatures.

* * *

DSlifer: Those are original cards that I made and got with permission from other writers. Do not use these cards without asking for permission from me or the author that I gotten it from. Oh if anyone thinks that my God Cards are stronger than the other 3 God Cards, I can only say that a God Card can be more powerful in the way they are used. Also the Egyptian God Cards can be used by itself and still be very powerful. But the Element God Cards, will damage the user both mentally and physically if it doesn't have it's counterpart along in the same deck. I also found out something about God Cards. God Cards are not affected by Monster, Magic, or Trap effects that have a destroying effect and cards that remove the card from your side of the field. But they are affected by cards that can stop their attacks but weaken and strenghten them. But any cards that have even one affect of destroying the God Cards, do not affect the God Cards. This is the most logical answer I found that solves the secret of the God Cards.

* * *


	2. The New Kid

  
DSlifer: Damn! I hate writers block! I'm stuck here running out of ideas for my stories, and when I do think of something, something or someone always makes me forget it. Arrgh! I am in such a bad mood.  
Anyway, this story is about a whole new batch of people wishing to be 'crowned' King of Games. And did I mention that this story takes place about 5 years after Yugi and that gang of his are all dead. And to anybody unhappy about that, all I can say is, HAHA! Too bad! My story, my rules!  
And this story will be about this 15 year-old kid named Yan, in the third person view. Though I don't know why I don't just make it in the first person point of view. Hmm, maybe I am going a little crazy. Oh, well. If I am I'll know who caused it. But no need to mention names. CoughKAylenCough  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. Now could anyone please remind me why I have to keep saying that? It's getting awfully boring.  
  
The New King of Games  
  
Chapter 1: The New Kid  
  
Yan Lee sits gloomily in the backseat of his parent's station wagon. Yan, currently a 15 year-old Chinese kid, was moving to Domino city in Japan. His parents, fired from their jobs in China, had both been accepted in a large company in Japan. Yan unwilling to move was forced into the car and driven away before he had had a chance to object.   
  
A couple of hours later, the Lee family reached their destination. Their new home was a 2 story building with a big yard and a garage. Inside, on the first floor, were the Living Room, Dining Room, and a bathroom. On the second floor, were 3 bedrooms, and another bathroom. So in reality, it was a normal sized home, but to Yan who lived in a dump on a crapped up neighborhood, this was paradise.   
  
"Yan, we know you don't like the idea of moving, so we're allowing you to use that extra bedroom in whichever way you want, as long as it's not illegal."  
  
Yan, practically glowing with happiness, could see that this change may not be as bad as he had first expected. "So could I use it as my game room? Keep all my game systems and my computer in there, and play when I want to?"  
  
"I don't see why not. Just make sure you don't play too much."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
A few days later, after Yan was comfortable with his new home, he went to a card store on his block, and decided to start making his own Duel Monsters Deck. He asked the shop keeper what kind of deck is easy to make and really effective. "So you're a beginner? That's rare for a boy of your age," said the shopkeeper.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I just started being interested in this card game a few days ago," responded Yan.  
  
"Ahh, I see. Well, if you're just starting out, I suggest you buy a starter deck and work your way up from there. But if you don't like that idea… you could always try a Beatdown Deck. Those are easy to make, easy to use, and quite powerful. Or you could just buy a couple of these booster packs and start your deck your own way using your style. Of course if you buy a lot of the booster, I'll give you a discount."  
  
Yan finally realized the shopkeeper's goal. To make him buy as many boosters as he can. This way he can get more money, even with the discount. "Well, I got money to waste. So I'll take the boosters."  
  
"Okay, it's $5 per pack. But every 5 packs you buy is $15. How many are you going to buy?"  
  
"I guess I'll buy 10 packs."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
At home, Yan opened up his booster packs and worked on constructed his very first deck. He took his cards, put together all his good and strong cards and made his deck.   
  
He next went to a local store that was a gathering for duelists. He challenged an old looking fortune teller to a duel.  
  
"So kid, you want to duel against me?"  
  
"I wouldn't challenge you if I didn't want to!"  
  
"Then so be it! But let me tell you, you won't win. Your deck is poorly constructed and you don't have heart in your deck."  
  
The fortune teller went first and summoned out his Mystic Tomato(1400/1100). "You may test out your deck all you want, but the future has already been decided."  
  
"Stop talking, like that. You sound like some kind of freak from a temple or something." Yan laid out a trap card, and summoned out his La Jinn(1800/1000). He uses it to attack the Mystic Tomato.  
  
"Don't act so rashly. Think ahead if you hope to even stand a chance."  
  
"What? Are you saying I made a mistake already? You just lost 400LP!"  
  
"Observe."  
  
"What! Why do you have another monster on the field?"  
  
"I told you to think ahead. The monster that you had attacked allows me to summon out another monster. I picked my Millennium Shield(0/3000)."  
  
"Stop talking all this nonsense. I understand the first thing in a duel is to mess with your opponents mind, but don't you think this is a little too much?"  
  
"So, you still don't get it." The old fortune teller laid out one facedown card and summoned out a monster facedown on the field. Next he equipped his Millennium Shield with a Heart of Clear Water. Then switched Millennium Shield into defense mode.  
  
Yan summoned out his Hysteric Fairy(1800/500) and attacks the facedown monster. "What! Why is my LP minusing?"  
  
"You attacked my Dreamsprite(300/200) which in turns redirects your attack to my Millenium Shield. Remember this, a deck doesn't have to have strong cards to be a good deck. It is how well your cards work together. Though it may be true that strong cards can win duels, but they mean nothing if they don't work together. Also never forget, that any individual card is helpful and can be used to win."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that he isn't playing to win, but more like he wants to teach me a lesson?" asked Yan silently.  
  
(Yan LP: 6800, Opponent LP: 7600)  
  
Yan's opponent activated his Monster Reborn and got back his Mystic Tomato. Then he tributes the tomato for his Millennium Golem(2000/2200). "How would you win now?"  
  
"Shit, this is bad!" said Yan as his Hysteric Faiy was attacked." Yan starts wondering if what his opponent was talking about is true and that he needed to use his cards to help each other to win.  
  
"Well, I'm not beat yet. Just because your monsters are stronger than me, doesn't mean I lost."   
  
"I see, that you have learned nothing. Having strong monsters is useless if you don't possess the power to use it."  
  
Yan places a card facedown on the field. Next he summons out the Goblin Attack Force(2300/0). He attacks the Millennium Golem.  
  
"Like I said once before, think before you act! Being so stubborn may be helpful in your future, but there is still a time when you have to think first."  
  
"What do you mean? Your Golem is weaker."  
  
"Patience…"  
  
As Yan's Goblin's attack's the Golem, an army of soldiers appeared on the field. The Goblins were destroyed one by one by the Millennium Golem and its army. "What just happened!"  
  
"My monster may not have been powerful enough, but you have forgotten about my traps." The fortuneteller points to his facedown cards. "I just activated the trap card Reinforcements. It increases a chosen monster on the field attack points by 500."  
  
Yan's opponent draws a card and summons out his Hourglass of Courage(1100/800). "I then activate, Bog of Spirits, this makes any monster that was just summoned out unable to attack on that turn."  
  
Yan summons out his Vorse Raider(1900/1200). He equips it with his Axe of Grarl. "Now my Vorse Raider is protected from your Millennium Golem. And not only that, but now your monster can't change their positions."  
  
"You are making progress, but doing that is not good enough. You must now that for every strategy there is always one that is even better." Yan's opponent equips his Dreamsprite with a Ring of Magnetism. "See, this is powerful enough to stop even your Vorse Raider."  
  
Yan growls as he draws his next card. "This won't help me at all!"  
  
"Do not be frustrated. Every problem has a solution and every card has a strength and a weakness. If you can not figure out how to use your cards to win, then who caused the loss of the duel? Your deck? Or you? Trust more in your deck. Believe in the Heart of the Cards, and it will find a way to help you."  
  
Yan tries to calm down a bit, but fails in the attempt. He summons out another Vorse Raider. "I use Dark Hole!"  
  
"Don't act rashly. I activate Magic Jammer. This card allows me to discard one card to the graveyard just to counter the activated magic card."  
  
Yan starts to worry and he then sets a trap card.  
  
Yan's opponent tells Yan that his Hourglass of Courage's 3 turns are up. He then equips it with a Bow of Ceal. "Now my Hourglass of Courage can attack your LP directly dealing 1200 damage to your LP." Yan grimaces from the sudden pain as the Hourglass attacks him.   
  
Yan summons out a creature in defense mode. He then activates the card Heavy Storm. Next he equips his second Vorse Raider with United We Stand. He attacks his opponent's Millennium Shield and Hourglass of Courage. "What do you think about that?"  
  
"You have improved but have not improved enough. Taking out those creatures mean nothing to me. Because I trust my deck to help me win."  
  
(Yan LP: 4800, Opponent LP: 7400)  
  
Yan's opponent summons out a Wingweaver(2750/2400) by sacrificing his remaining 2 monsters. Next he equips it with a Fairy Meteor Crush. "I have now won." Wingweaver attacks Yan's facedown monster. "A 600 defense monster? Too bad for you, because this duel has ended when you made that mistake." He ends his turn after setting one card facedown.  
  
"What do you mean? I can still win. I summon out Opticlops(1800/1700). Now I attack you with all my monsters."  
  
"Like I said, I have won." He activates his facedown card… Ring of Destruction.  
  
(Yan LP: 0000, Opponent LP: 4650)  
  
Yan was stunned after his first game. He couldn't believe that he was beaten so easily.  
  
"Now, I hope you have learned a lesson from this duel. I can sense a new evil approaching and if destiny has chosen you, you will need to learn from your mistakes."  
  
"What do you mean? You're not making any sense."  
  
"You will understand soon. Go home, and prepare. I advise you to remake your deck. Pick a theme that actually suits you instead." The old fortuneteller turns to leave.  
  
"Wait! Why do you care? And why are you even talking like that? The duel already ended. Who are you anyway?"  
  
"You won't understand yet, but you will figure out the answer over time. And my name is Shadi."  
  
  
Cards Played/Mentioned  
  
Mystic Tomato  
1400/1100  
Effect: When this monster is destroyed by battle special summon a Dark Attribute monster with 1500 or less Attack Points onto the field in attack mode.  
  
La Jinn  
1800/1100  
Millennium Shield  
0/3000

Heart of Clear Water  
Equip Magic Card  
This card could only be equipped onto a monster with 1300 or less attack points. This card is automatically destroyed when the equipped monster's attack points goes over 1300. Equipped monster is not destroyed by battle and magic and trap cards that specifically target this monster. Damage Calculation still occurs.  
  
Hysteric Fairy  
1800/500  
Effect: Sacrifice 2 monsters on your side of the field. Increase your Life Points by 1000 Points.  
  
Dreamsprite  
300/200  
Effect: When this monster is attacked you can have your opponents attack another target.  
  
Monster Reborn  
Normal Magic Card  
Select 1 MOnster Card from either your opponent's or your own graveyard and place it on the field under your control in Attack or Defense Position(Face-up). This is considered a special summon.  
  
Millennium Golem  
2000/2200  
  
Goblin Attack Force  
2300/0  
Effect: This card is placed in defense mode after it attacks. You cannot change it's position until your 2nd turn.  
  
Reinforcements  
Normal Trap Card  
Effect: Increase 1 monster on the field by 500 attack points.  
  
Hourglass of Courage  
1100/800  
This monster's attack points is doubled after the 3rd turn it is on the field. Including your opponents turns.  
  
Bog of Spirits  
Continous Magic Card  
Monsters cannot attack when they are summoned or special summoned onto the field for the remainder of the turn.  
  
Vorse Raider  
1900/1200

Axe of Grarl  
Equip Magic Card  
Equipped monster gets 500 attack points and your opponents monsters can not change their positions as long as this card is face up on the field.  
  
Ring of Magnetism  
Equip Magic Card  
Equipped monster loses 500 attack points. Whenever your opponents attack, the monsters must attack the equipped monster.  
  
Dark Hole  
Normal Magic Card  
Destroys all monsters on the field.  
  
Magic Jammer  
Counter Trap Card  
Discard 1 card from your hand to the graveyard to negate the activation of a magic card and destroy it.  
  
Bow of Ceal  
Equip Magic Card  
Equipped monster loses 1000 attack points. Equipped monster can attack your opponents Life Points directly.  
  
Heavy Storm  
Normal Magic Card  
Destroys all magic and trap cards on the field.  
  
United We Stand  
Equip Magic Card  
Equipped monster gains 800 attack and defense points for every monster on your side of the field.  
  
Wingweaver  
2750/2400  
  
Fairy Meteor Crush  
Equip Magic Card  
When equipped monster attacks your opponents monster, if your monster's attack points are more than the attacked monsters defense points.  
  
Opticlops  
1800/1700  
  
Ring of Destruction  
Normal Trap Card  
Pick one monster on the field. Destroy the monster and deal damage equal to the amount of attack points to both players.  
  
  
  
DSlifer: Finally done with the first chapter. And incase anyone wanted to know, when I said Yugi and his gang, I didn't include Shadi. So he is probably about 60-80 years old or something. That's why I called him an old fortuneteller. And anyone who thinks Shadi is still young and stuff, I can only say that you are crazy. I'm in a whole better mood now. I wonder why? Must be that something has passed. Hmm…?  



	3. The Light and Dark Deck

  
DSlifer: Now for the second chapter of this story. Now I think some people will now what's going to happen next if they now me well enough. Oh well, in this story the spirits in the Millennium Items will still be here but only it's not Yami as the main spirit. In this case I'm going to pick my favorite item, which includes the spirit. And anyone who wants to know what Item, Yan is going to get continue reading.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I'm just going to say this once and not gonna say it anymore for the rest of the story, so "I DON"T OWN YUGIOH!"  
  
Chapter 2: The Light and Dark Deck  
  
Yan, slowly walking home, wondered over that mysterious stranger. Shadi, he said his name was. He seems to be really experienced, yet he dueled against someone like me. What was his problem anyway? It was like he was constantly talking in riddles. Well maybe he was right about one thing. I do have to fix my deck. But what kind of deck should it be.   
  
Yan reaches his home and goes into his room. He still wonders about what kind of deck he's going to make. He finally comes up with an idea. He takes out all the cards he have and sorts them out in anyway possible.   
  
He writes down on different pieces of paper what type of deck he should be able to make.   
  
"Okay! I could make a 'Beatdown Deck', but that would be bad against 'Control Decks'. I could make a 'Defensive Deck' but they rarely win and would lose against 'Exodia, Oijua Board, and Last Turn Decks'. I could make a Special Summon Deck, but those would lose if I'm facing Necrovalley or Jowgen the Spiriutalist(200/1300). I could make a 'Light and Dark Deck' but they don't go well together. I could make a 'Fairy Deck', but there lacking in offense. Or I could make a 'Fiend Deck', but it's really weak."   
  
"6 different decks, 6 different choices, and 6 different strengths and weaknesses, what should I do? Which should I pick?"   
  
Since Yan couldn't choose what type of deck to have, he decided to let Destiny decide. He picked a six sided die and labeled the papers from one through six, representing the numbers on the die. He'll roll the die and whatever number comes up, he writes it down. He'll repeat that 3 more times and what ever number is turned up the most, he'll pick that deck.   
  
Curiously though, every time he rolled the die, the number that appeared was always number 4. The Light and Dark Deck... "Maybe Destiny really did choose for me. Hopefully it didn't make the wrong choice."   
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Yan creates his deck as well as he can, but he still feels that something is missing. As he searches for the answer, he notices that he is one card away from having an official deck.   
  
Yan thought that since his deck is made of opposites, the last card should be a card that balances out the two types. Searching the mess of cards on the floor, he growls with frustration at the fact that no card he finds, can act as the balance in his deck.  
  
Yan's mom comes into his room, at that moment and tells him that he just got mail. "I wouldn't tell you immediately about this, but it just looks so suspicious. There's no address, just your name on it. But what's stranger is that there's a box downstairs addressed to you in the exact same way as this letter. You haven't been involved in any illegal activities have you?"   
  
"Mom! What do you mean illegal activities? What does a box have to do with that?"  
  
"Just a normal suspicion for a parent, someday you will do the same thing to your child." Looking at the floor she shakes her head. She leaves after telling Yan to clean up his room and try not throw his cards all over the floor.  
  
Yan rolls his eyes. "Mother's. Why must they worry and complain so much?" Taking the letter from where his mother put it, he looked at it suspiciously. It was just as his mom said; there was no address, just his name on an envelope. Yan ran downstairs and got the box that came along with the letter.  
  
The box was nothing special, but it just had his name and the 'Eye of Horus' on it. "That's strange, Who would send me mail? I don't know anyone in this place."  
  
Yan opens up the letter and reads it silently…  
  
'Yan Lee,  
  
Destiny has chosen you to take part in fighting a new evil. I trust that you have heard of the Millennium Items, so I will also assume you know of their powers. And if you are fortunate enough to not know, I will not bother explaining. You will learn in time. The best types of learning are those that are self-taught.   
  
The current wielder of the Millennium Necklace has seen into the future and has determined that you will be a wielder of a Millennium Item.   
  
In the accompanying box, you will find your Millennium Item... the Millennium Ring! Remember to use it wisely, and for good not evil. Take care not to be manipulated or controlled by the Spirit in your Ring. Also I have included a Duel Monster card that will be suitable to your deck.  
  
Shadi'  
  
Yan turns to the box in amazement. Thinking that Shadi might be some kind of insane psycho he nervously touches the box. Opening it he finds, as Shadi had said, the Millennium Ring and a Duel Monster Card.   
  
Yan checked the card first, thinking save the best for last. The card that he received was a monster card called... Black Luster Solder-Envoy of the Beginning. 'Black Luster Solder-Envoy of the Beginning had 3000 Atk Pts and 2500 Def Pts. Chaos Soldiers first effect was that it could only be special summoned be removing one Light type and one Dark type from your graveyard out of play. Its second effect is that if Black Luster Solder-Envoy of the Beginning attacks and destroys a monster, it can attack again. Its last effect was removing one monster from the field out of play, but then it can not attack this turn.'   
  
Yan blinks a few times as he rereads the card. "How did he know that I have a Light and Dark Deck? Maybe I shouldn't even wonder. How does he know the stuff that he knows? Though this card is awesome. It's just the balance my deck needs. I'll make it my secret weapon!" Yan puts the card into his deck and diverts all his attention to the Millennium Ring.   
  
"What does he mean by me knowing about the Millennium Items? There's no way I could know anything about it. And what does he mean by it's power? That Ring doesn't look very powerful."  
  
Unsurely, Yan puts on the Millennium Ring and a dark wave of shadow engulfs everything.  
  
  
Cards Played/Mentioned:  
  
Oijia Board  
Continous Trap Card  
At the end of each of your opponent's turns, place 1 Spirit Message card from from your hand or your deck face-up to the field. If it is from your Deck, then shuffle your deck. If Spirit Message cards 'I', 'N', 'A', and 'L' are all on the field in thier proper order, you are declared the winner. If any of the carsd are destrored or removed from the field while constructing the message, they are all sent to your Graveyard immediately.  
  
Last Turn  
Normal Trap Card  
This card can only be activated during your opponent's turn when your Life Points are 1000 or less. Select 1 monster on your side of the field and send all other cards on the field and in their respective owners' hands to their respective Graveyards. Your opponent must then Special Summon 1 monster from his/her Deck in face-up Attack Position and attack your selected monster. Any Battle Damage from this battle is treated as 0. The player whose monster remains alone on the field at the End Phase of this turn wins the Duel. Any other case results in a Draw.   
  
Jowgen The Spiritualist  
200/1300  
Effect: Randomly discard 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy all Special Summoned monsters on the field. In addition, as long as this card remains face-up on the field, no monsters can be Special Summoned.   
  
Necrovalley  
Field Magic Card  
As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all effects of Magic, Trap, and/or Effect Monster Cards that involve Graveyards are negated and neither player can remove cards in the Graveyards from play. In addition, increase the and of all monsters that includes "Gravekeeper's" in their card name by 500 points.   
  
Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning  
3000/2500  
Effect:   
This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster in your Graveyard from play. Once during each of your turns, you can select and activate 1 of the following effects:   
Remove 1 monster on the field from play. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn.   
If this card destroyed your opponent's monster as a result of battle, it can attack once again in a row.   
  
  
  
DSlifer: I know this chapter is boring, very boring. But I couldn't come up with a more better way of inserting the necessary details. At least I told you people what item Yan would get. Since personally, I love the Millennium Ring! It's my favorite item. Also, the Spirit of the Millennium Ring isn't overall that bad of a spirit to me. But hey, I'm turning crazy so why trust me. Anyway, I wanted the Millennium Ring, and the spirit came along with it. Though that may not be such a bad thing to me, since I took a liking to that tomb-robber's ways. Also, I picked a light and dark deck because that is the deck I am currently using and have for a very long time. And hopefully, my next chapter will be a lot better than this one or at least I hope it will.   



	4. The Millennium Ring and its Spirit

>>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>>  
DSlifer: I personally think that I might like this story more than my first story. I think it's because I don't have to stick with Yugi and his friends' proper behavior. Not much to say just read this chapter.  
>>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> 

Chapter 3: The Millennium Ring and its Spirit

Yan stood upon a short and narrow hall. Two doorways appeared in front of him, one on his right side and the other on his left. Both doors are closed yet the one on his left appeared warm and inviting, while the right one is cold and emits an aura of danger.  
Yan wondered nervously what is happening and how he appeared in this mysterious and lonely place. He remembered that as soon as he put on the Millennium Ring, a sudden darkness covered everything including him. He entered the door to his left first and he discovered a large room filled with everything he owned and also most of everything he wanted. "Wow! Amazing! I don't know how I got here, but I starting to think it might not be that bad." Yan continues to examine the different items in the room.

>---------------------------------------------------------- >

Later, Yan goes to enter the other door. Curiously though, this room could be called the opposite of the previous room. This room was very dim with a dense fog flowing from every direction. Tombstones are seen around him, all appearing nameless. The walls contain carvings showing Duel Monsters. Yan noticed that all the monsters were creatures from nightmares. "What is this place? How did I get here? And what kind of person would live in this place?" asks Yan. "I could answer all those questions... And Much More!" Yan looks around, searching for the person who had just spoken. A dark shadow from behind him starts laughing evilly.  
Yan turns around fast and sees a boy around his age looking a little like himself, though only with a few slight differences. "Who are you"  
The strange boy stops laughing and starts smiling sinisterly. "You asked before who lives here. Let me tell you, I live here! This is my Soul Room"  
"Soul Room"  
"Yes...!" His eyes start glowing darkly. "A room that represents the real you"  
Hearing this, Yan thinks to himself, if what he says is true, then the previous room must be my Soul Room. Does this mean, I care only for fun and games? "So who are you and how did I get here"  
"To answer your second question, I summoned you here when I sensed you have put on the Millennium Ring. And to answer your first question... I am the Spirit of this Ring. I lived in Egypt, back a couple of Millennia's. I'm known as what you would call a 'Grave Robber'. I acquired the Millennium Ring during one of my previous 'jobs' and had become very experienced in its magic"  
"This Ring... it really has magic"  
"Don't interrupt if you want to know answers! Anyway, I have learned that one could obtain unimaginable power if they obtained all the Millennium Items. Knowing this I attempted to 'obtain' the rest of the items, from time to time, from host to host"  
"So what do I call you? You do have a name, right"  
"My real name has been lost for nearly an eternity. But you may call me Bakura. A name I adopted from my previous host. But at other times I could be known as your dark side... your Yami!" "Wait! Does that mea"  
"Enough! It's time you returned."

>---------------------------------------------------------- >

Yan woke up and got up from the floor. He looked around him and noticed that he's still inside his room. "What happened? Where did that weird room with that crazy guy who looked like me go? Was it all just a dream"  
Yan went downstairs to make something to eat. He saw a note on the table. After reading the letter he realized that his mom had gone out. He sat down as he thought back on what had happened to him while he was 'dreaming'. Remembering the spirit, Yan thinks about what Shadi had told him. 'Take care not to be manipulated or controlled by the Spirit in your Ring'. "What harm could a spirit do to me? Why should I even have to be worried about him? After all, his just a spirit; he can't harm me at all."

>---------------------------------------------------------- >

Later in the night, after Yan's father had came back from work, Yan's mother still hadn't come back home. "What could be taking her so long?" asks Yan. "Don't worry about it, Yan," replies Yan's father. "Her job needs her to go almost everywhere. She's probably just working extra late right now"  
Yan attempts to be relaxed from his father's words, but something still bothers him. After he thought about it, he concluded that it must result from the fact that his father had not believed his own words.

>---------------------------------------------------------- >

A bit after midnight, after Yan had fallen asleep, his Millennium Ring started to glow. A bright golden flash emitted from the Item, and Yan awakened. Unlike the Yan from before, this one had a few differences that would not had been spotted unless they were searched for them. Yan's eyes and hair were a different shape. And Yan also had a strange dark aura that surrounded him.  
"Fool! He wonders how much harm a spirit could do to him." Yan stands up and walks over to his desk. "I would give my host a little punishment for being so stupid, but I can't reveal the fact that I can possess him... at least not yet." Yan cackled evilly.  
He walked around the room as he observed and judged his surroundings. "Not that bad a place I got here." He noticed Yan's deck beside the bed. "Well, well, what do we have here? A little amateur's deck." He looked through the deck and seemed pleased. "Not that bad of a deck, but a little too much light types for me." He takes away the Moisture Creature and Airknight Parshath from the deck. "He doesn't need this." He takes out 2 cards out of midair. "But this, this is something I like! It's a shame Pegasus never created this card, but that doesn't matter, I'll just create my own." He revealed a Dark Necrofear and another card. This other card was a monster card called 'Resurrected Demon'. It had 2900 attack and 1500 defense. It has 5 effects and the first effect is that it could be special summoned by removing 2 Dark type monsters from the graveyard out of play. Second effect is that it could only be normal summoned by sacrificing 3 monsters. Third effect is that if the owner sends monster from his hand or field into the graveyard, the owner can copy the card's effect for one turn.Fourth effect is that if the owner sends 1 Light monster from his hand or field into the graveyard, the owner can gain LP equal to the discarded monster's attack points. Fifth Effect is that if the owner sends a Dark monster from his hand or field into the graveyard, the owner can deal direct damage to the opponents LP equal to the discarded monster's attack points. Also only 1 effect could be activated per turn. Yan puts the card into the deck, and smiled savagely. "With this card in his deck, it would be like having a living nightmare within him. And that's not so far from the truth!" He laughed evilly, as the bright golden flash appeared again, and Yan fell onto the floor.

>>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>>

Cards Played/Mentioned:

Moisture Creature 2800/2900 Effect: If you Tribute Summon this monster by offering 3 monsters on the field as a Tribute, destroy all Magic and Trap Cards on your opponent's side of the field.

Airknight Parshath 1900/1400 Effect: When this card attacks with an ATK higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, draw 1 card from your Deck.

Dark Necrofear 2200/2800 Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 3 Fiend-Type monsters in your Graveyard from play. When this card is destroyed in battle or by your opponent's card effect, it is treated as an Equip Spell Card at the end of the turn. Equip 1 of your opponent's monsters with this card. As long as it is equipped with this card, you control the equipped monster.

Resurrected Demon 2900/1500 Effect:  
First effect is that it could be special summoned by removing 2 Dark type monsters from the graveyard out of play. Second effect is that it could only be normal summoned by sacrificing 3 monsters. Third effect is that if the owner sends monster from his hand or field into the graveyard, the owner can copy the card's effect for one turn.  
Fourth effect is that if the owner sends 1 Light monster from his hand or field into the graveyard, the owner can gain LP equal to the discarded monster's attack points. Fifth Effect is that if the owner sends a Dark monster from his hand or field into the graveyard, the owner can deal direct damage to the opponents LP equal to the discarded monster's attack points. Also only 1 effect could be activated per turn.

>>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>>

>>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>>  
DSlifer: I know this chapter is short so forgive me. I think I might have been confused on saying that the spirit had another host other than Bakura. I'm not sure if that's true, so bare with me, and ignore that little mistake if it is a mistake. Also could any body please send me some reviews? And does would anyone send me ideas for cards which you have made up? Personally I have a few, yet I want some more ideas from you people, so I could put into the decks of future duelists in my story.  
>>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>>


	5. Tournament Rules

  
DSlifer: Okay another chapter for this story. I just realized I'm taking a long time in writing my stories. Oh well, not really my fault just the schools. There are just too many tests and projects, not to mention homework. Personally I think school is torture. And it's not like I learn anything there too.  
  
  
Chapter 4: Tournament Rules  
  
Yan woke up in the morning on the floor. Confused he looked around and wondered why he was on his bed. "That's strange, I know I don't sleep walk, but then how did I end up on the floor?" wonders Yan. He, for a spilt second, heard a sudden laughter and the word 'baka'. Shaking his head, he determined that he must have imagined it, after all, he doesn't know what baka meant.  
  
Yan walked down the stairs and cooked himself a bowl of instant noodles. He sighed thinking that if his mom was home he could be eating something better than just instant noodles. He sat down and began eating, when he heard a voice asking him why is he eating Instant Noodles.  
  
Yan turned around and saw his mother speaking to him. He asked her when she had come home.  
  
"Oh, Yan, were you worried about me? I'm sorry I didn't call home. I had an important business meeting going on and I couldn't leave," said Yan's Mother. "I was going to tell you this later, but I registered you into a tournament. I know you'll like it, since your always playing around with those cards of yours."  
  
Yan decided not to mention that he only started playing the card game 2 days ago. "That's nice, mom. What is the tournament called?"  
  
Yan's mom handed her son a pamphlet. She told him to read to understand what is going to happen.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Yan, after he stared at his mom in disbelief, left the house to clear his mind. He wandered around his neighborhood wondering what he would do to prepare for the tournament. Realizing that the tournament is in 5 days, Yan realized that he has a lot to prepare and prepare himself fast also. Not realizing that his deck has been slightly changed, he went to the local card shop to purchase more cards.   
  
"So kid, your back again," said the shop owner. "What type of cards do you want this time?"   
  
Yan replies, "I've made a light and dark deck and I need a couple of cards which might be useful to the deck."  
  
"Well in that case…" The shop owner takes a Collector's Binder stuffed with cards from behind him. "Here, you might need some of these. It's from the newest booster pack, "Invasion of Chaos"; there are lots of good Light and Dark types. And this binder has other good cards from other packs too."  
  
Yan looked through the second binder first, and took out a Sangan(1000/600), D.D. Warrior Lady(1500/1600), Witch of the Black Forest(1100/1200), and Maha Vailo(1550/1400). "I need these for now, though I might need something else later." He looked through the second binder and saw nothing he needed.  
  
"Well, the Maha Vailo is on hold for another of my customers. But I could let you have the other three, for $25." Yan handed the money and started to walk out.   
  
"Wait, what is that card?" Yan pointed to a card on the top shelf.   
  
The shop owner looked up and saw the card Yan pointed to. "That card is called 'Chaos Emperor Dragon'(3000/2500). It's very powerful, but it's not for sale. This card is reserved for my brother, since he's entering the tournament." Yan left the store and went back home to fix his deck.   
  
At home, Yan took his deck out of his deck box to change and make sure there are no errors in it. Ironically when he took out his deck, the card Resurrected Demon(2900/1500) remained inside the box. He added in his new cards and placed his deck back in the box.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
The tournament as Yan read, would be taking place in his town. It'll begin later next week, during the start of summer vacation.   
  
The tournament had new rules and restrictions, similar to the Battle City Tournament, only with a few minor changes.   
  
Requirements:  
1. 1 Dueling Deck (Minimum Card Limit=40, Maximum Card Limit=60)  
2. 1 Dueling ID Card (Found inside Dueling Recorder, after registration)  
3. 1 Upgraded Duel Disk Version 3 (Found in any Gaming Store)   
4. 1 Dueling Recorder (Found in any Gaming Store)   
  
Rules:  
1. Each duelist would start off with a number counter of 10, on their Dueling Recorders.  
2. Each time a duel is taken place, at least one 10 point number counter must be put as ante.  
3. Record each duel with the Dueling Recorder.  
4. Winner of the duel will obtain the number of point counters the opponent put down and the two rarest cards in the opponent's deck.  
5. There will be 8 Finalists.  
6. The first 8 duelists that obtains 100 points (ten 10 point counters) on their Dueling Recorder.  
7. Once obtained 100 points, press the button in the secret compartment on the upper right corner of the Dueling Recorder.   
  
Restrictions:   
  
Restricted to 1 per deck:   
"Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning"  
"Breaker the Magical Warrior"  
"Butterfly Dagger - Elma"  
"Call of the Haunted"  
"Card Destruction"  
"Ceasefire"   
"Change of Heart"   
"Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End"  
"Chaos Storm"  
"Confiscation"   
"Cyber Jar"   
"Dark Hole"   
"Delinquent Duo"  
"Demons Law"  
"Dimension Obliteration"  
"Exiled Force"  
"Exodia of the Forbidden One"   
"Extended Reach"  
"Fiber Jar"  
"Gods Mistake"  
"Graceful Charity"  
"Great Descent"  
"Harpie's Feather Duster"   
"Heavy Storm"  
"Imperial Decree"  
"Imperial Order"   
"Injection Fairy Lily"  
"Jinzo"   
"Left Arm of the Forbidden One"   
"Left Leg of the Forbidden One"   
"Limited Removal"   
"Mage Power"  
"Magical Scientist"  
"Magic Cylinder"   
"Megamorph"   
"Mirage of Nightmare"  
"Mirror Force"   
"Monster Oblieration"  
"Monster Reborn"   
"Painful Choice"   
"Pot of Greed"   
"Premature Burial"  
"Raigeki"   
"Reckless Greed"  
"Reflect Bounder"  
"Right Arm of the Forbidden One"   
"Right Leg of the Forbidden One"   
"Ring of Destruction"  
"Sacred Temple of Light"  
"Sangan"  
"Second Chance"  
"Sinister Serpent"  
"Snatch Steal"   
"Swords of Revealing Light"  
"The Forceful Sentry"  
"Third Destruction"  
"Tribe-Infecting Virus"  
"Twin-Headed Behemoth"  
"United We Stand"  
"Upstart Goblin"  
"Vampire Lord"  
"Well Kept Tortoise"  
"Witch of the Black Forest"  
"Yata-Garasu"

Restricted to 2 per deck:   
"Creature Swap"  
"Ditto"  
"Heaven's Barrier"  
"Last Turn"  
"Manticore of Darkness"  
"Marauding Captain"  
"Mime"  
"Mimic"  
"Morphing Jar"  
"Morphing Jar #2"  
"Nobleman of Crossout"  
"Refuse Pay"  
"Reinforcements of the Army"  
"Reuse"  
"Safe Guard"  
"Tribute Exclusion"  
"Warlock Robes"  
"Water Destruction"

"What! Why so many restricted cards?" wondered Yan as he finished reading the changes. "At least my deck already fits the rules, but I haven't even heard of some of these cards. How rare could those be?"  
  
Yan ran to the Gaming Store that he normally goes to, to get his Duel Disk and Dueling Recorder.  
  
"It's you again kid," said the Store Owner. "What do you want now?"  
  
"I need a Duel Disk Version 3 and a Dueling Recorder."   
  
"So your entering the Duelist Legacy Tournament."  
  
"That's what the tournament is called?"  
  
"You joined a tournament without knowing anything about it? What kind of an idiot are you?"  
  
"My mom signed me up and I do know the basic thing about it. I read this sheet."  
  
"Idiot! That only tells you only half of the rules." The Store Owner sighed and shook his head sadly. "What is wrong with this kid?"  
  
"Why don't you tell me the rules than?" asked Yan.  
  
"You think I have time explaining everything to you? I just tell you that in this tournament your dueling rank increases as u duel. There are 7 ranks in this tournament with rank 7 being the highest and rank 1 being the lowest. Every time your dueling rank has increased you will receive a rare card that bests fits your dueling skills."  
  
While the man was saying this, he took out a duel disk and Dueling Recorder. After he hooked the Dueling Recorder to his computer and uploaded all the necessary files, he asked Yan about his age, birthday, dueling rank, type of deck, and his rarest card.  
  
After telling the Store Owner the required information, Yan got his Dueling Equipment and went home.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Yan opened his Dueling Recorder inside his room, and took out his Dueling ID that listed his information. It said that his Dueling Rank is 1 and that his rarest card is his Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning.   
  
Yan, took a closer look at his Dueling Recorder, saw that the Dueling Recorder was a white rectangular device with a slit on the side for activation. The Dueling ID is necessary to slide across, the Dueling recorder and start up the programs in the recorder. Once activated it allows a duelist to record a duel and play a holographic replay of the duel back in any angle. This way the duelist may watch his dueling skills, strengths, weakness, and mistakes from another point of view, thus improving his dueling skills.   
  
He went online and searched the net to find information on cards. He decided that if he was going to at least stand a chance, he should memorize all the cards that had ever been created. This way none of his opponents would be able to catch him by surprise.  
  
  
Cards Played/Mentioned:  
  
Sangan  
1000/600  
Effect: When this monster is sent from the field to the graveyard, you may pick a 1500 or less Attack Points monster from your deck and put it into your hand.  
  
D.D. Warrior Lady  
1500/1600  
Effect: When this card battles another monster, after Damage Calculation you can remove the opponent's monster and this card from play.   
  
Witch of the Black Forest  
1100/1200  
Effect: When this monster is sent from the field to the graveyard, you may pick a 1500 or less Defense Points monster from your deck and put it into your hand.  
  
Maha Vailo  
1550/1400  
Effect: This gains an additional 500 Attack Points for every magic card equipped onto it.   
  
Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End  
3000/2500  
Effect: Pay 1000 Life Points. Send all cards in both players hand and field to the graveyard and deal damage to your opponents equal to 300 x the number of cards sent to the graveyard this way. This effect can be activated at any time during your turn.  
  
Resurrected Demon  
2900/1500  
Effect:   
First effect is that it could be special summoned by removing 2 Dark type monsters from the graveyard out of play.   
Second effect is that it could only be normal summoned by sacrificing 3 monsters.   
Third effect is that if the owner sends monster from his hand or field into the graveyard, the owner can copy the card's effect for one turn.  
Fourth effect is that if the owner sends 1 Light monster from his hand or field into the graveyard, the owner can gain LP equal to the discarded monster's attack points.   
Fifth Effect is that if the owner sends a Dark monster from his hand or field into the graveyard, the owner can deal direct damage to the opponents LP equal to the discarded monster's attack points. Also only 1 effect could be activated per turn.   
  
Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning  
3000/2500  
Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster in your Graveyard from play. Once during each of your turns, you can select and activate 1 of the following effects:   
Remove 1 monster on the field from play. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn.   
If this card destroyed your opponent's monster as a result of battle, it can attack once again in a row.  
  
Breaker the Magic Warrior  
1600/1000  
Effect: This card comes onto the field with 1 magic counter. This card gains 300 Attack Points for every magic counter on it. Maximum number of magic counters on this card is 1. Remove one magic counter from this card to destroy 1 magic and trap card on the field.  
  
Butterfly Dagger Elma  
Equip Magic Card  
Equipped creature gains 300 Attack and Defense Points. If this card goes from the field to the graveyard put this card back into your hand.   
  
Call of the Haunted  
Continous Trap Card  
Pick one monster in your graveyard and special summon it onto the field. If this card is destroyed so is the monster.  
  
Card Destruction  
Normal Magic Card  
Both players discard their entire hand. Both players draw back the number of cards they discarded.  
  
Ceasefire  
Normal Trap Card  
Flip all face down monsters face up (Flip Effects not activated). Deal 500 damage to your opponents Life Points equal to 500 x the number of effect monsters on the field.  
  
Change of Heart  
Normal Magic Card  
Take control of one monster on your opponents side of the field of your choice until the end of the turn.  
  
Chaos Storm  
Normal Trap Card  
Destroy all magic and trap cards on the field.  
  
Confiscation  
Normal Magic Card  
Pay 1000 Life Points. Look at your opponents hand and Discard 1 card to the graveyard.  
  
Cyber Jar  
900/900  
Effect:   
Flip: Destroy all monsters on the field. Both players draw 5 cards and special summons all monsters that is Level 4 and lower.  
  
Dark Hole  
Normal Magic Card  
Destroy all Monsters on the Field.  
  
Delinquent Duo  
Normal Magic Card  
Pay 1000 Life Points. Select 1 card randomly from your opponents hand and discard it. Your opponent than discards another card.  
  
Demon's Law  
Continuous Magic Card  
Choose Monster, Magic, or Trap. Cards that are of that category can no longer be played as long as this card is on the field. If Magic is chosen all magic cards excluding this card is prohibited.   
  
Dimension Obliteration  
Normal Magic Card  
Pay half your Life Points. Destroy all cards on the field and hand, than remove all cards in the graveyard from play.  
  
Exiled Force  
1000/1000  
Effect: Sacrifice this monster. Destroy 1 monster on your opponents field.  
  
Exodia the Forbidden One  
1000/1000  
Effect: An automatic victory can be declared by the person who's hand contains this card together with the Left Leg of the Forbidden One, the Left Arm of the Forbidden One, the Right Leg of the Forbidden One, and the Right Arm of the Forbidden One.  
  
Extended Reach  
Continuous Magic Card  
The owner of this card may play magic and trap cards in their monster zones or monster cards in their magic and trap card zones.  
  
Fiber Jar  
500/500  
Effect:  
Flip: Both players put their hands, field, and graveyard back into the deck. Reshuffle the deck and both players draw 5 cards.   
  
Gods Mistake  
Quick-Play Magic Card  
Take back the last card that was played. That card and all other cards of the same name can not be played for the remainder of the turn. After activating 'Gods Mistake', remove it from play.  
  
Graceful Charity  
Normal Magic Card  
Draw 3 cards then discard 2 cards.  
  
Great Descent  
Normal Magic Card  
Effect: Pay 1000 Life Points, search your deck for any monster that could be special summoned, and special summon it onto the field. Skip your Battle Phase and your next Draw Phase.  
  
Harpies Feather Duster  
Normal Magic Card  
Destroys all magic and trap cards on your opponents side of the field.  
  
Heavy Storm  
Normal Magic Card  
Destroy all magic and trap cards on the field.  
  
Imperial Decree  
Continuous Trap Card  
Negate all Trap cards excluding this one.  
  
Imperial Order  
Continuous Trap Card  
Pay 700 Life Points to keep this card on the field. Negate all magic cards.  
  
Injection Fairy Lily  
400/1500  
Effect: This card's effect can be activated only during the Damage Step of either player's turn. Pay 2000 Life Points to increase the ATK of this monster by 3000 points only during the Damage Step.  
  
Jinzo  
2400/1500  
Effect: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all Trap Cards cannot be activated. The effects of all face-up Trap Cards are also negated.  
  
Left Arm of the Forbidden One  
300/200  
  
Left Leg of the Forbidden One  
300/200  
  
Limited Removal  
Normal Magic Card  
All machine monsters double their attack points for this turn. Destroy all machine monsters at the end of the turn.  
  
Mage Power  
Equip Magic Card  
Equipped Monster gains 500 Attack and Defense Points for every Magic and Trap card on your side of the field.  
  
Magical Scientist  
300/300  
Effect: Pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon 1 level 6 or lower Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck in face-up Attack or Defense Position. That Fusion Monster cannot attack your opponent's Life Points directly, and is returned to your Fusion Deck at the end of the turn.  
  
Magic Cylinder  
Normal Trap Card  
Negate the attack of 1 of your opponent's monsters and inflict Direct Damage equal to the attacking monster's Attack Points to your opponent's Life Points.  
  
Megamorph  
Equip Magic Card  
Equipped Monster doubles its Attack and Defense Points if your Life Points are more than your opponent's. Equipped monster halves its Attack and Defense Points if your Life Points are lower than your opponent's.  
  
Mirage of Nightmare  
Continuous Magic Card  
Draw cards during your opponents draw phase until you have 6 cards in your hand. During your Standby Phase, randomly discard the number of cards you drew.  
  
Mirror Force  
Normal Trap Card  
When your opponent attacks, negate the attack and destroy all opponent's monsters in Attack position  
  
Monster Obliteration  
Normal Trap Card  
Destroy all monster cards on the field.  
  
Monster Reborn  
Normal Magic Card  
Select 1 MOnster Card from either your opponent's or your own graveyard and place it on the field under your control in Attack or Defense Position (Face-up). This is considered a special summon.  
  
Painful Choice  
Normal Magic Card  
Search your deck and pick any 5 cards. You opponent chooses one of those cards and puts it into your hand. The rest of the cards are sent to the graveyard.  
  
Pot of Greed  
Normal Magic Card  
Draw 2 Cards.  
  
Premature Burial  
Equip Magic Card  
Pay 800 Life Points. Equip this card to one monster in your graveyard then special summon the monster onto the field in face up attack position. When this card is destroyed so is the monster.  
  
Raigeki  
Normal Magic Card  
Destroy all your opponent's monsters

Reckless Greed  
Normal Trap Card  
Draw 2 cards; skip your next 2 draw phase.  
  
Reflect Bounder  
1700/1000  
Effect: When this face-up Attack Position card is attacked by a monster on your opponent's side of the field, before damage calculation is resolved in the Damage Step, this card inflicts damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the ATK of line attacking monster. Then, after damage calculation is resolved, this card is destroyed.  
  
Right Arm of the Forbidden One  
200/300  
  
Right Leg of the Forbidden One  
200/300  
  
Ring of Destruction  
Normal Trap Card  
Pick one monster on the field. Destroy the monster and deal damage equal to the amount of attack points to both players.  
  
Sacred Temple of Light  
Continuous Magic Card  
This card cannot be destroyed by magic and trap cards. You do not take direct damage as long as thing card remains face up on the field. After 3 turns you may Special Summon 'Haven'  
  
Second Chance  
Continous Magic Card  
Pay 1000 Life Points. You may have an extra normal summon.  
  
Sinister Serpent  
300/200  
Effect: When this card is in the graveyard during your standby phase, put this card into your hand.  
  
Snatch Steel  
Equip Magic Card  
Pay 1000 Life Points. Equip onto your opponents monster. You control the Equipped monster. Your opponents gains 1000 Life Points during their Standby Phase.  
  
Swords of Revealing Light  
Normal Magic Card  
Flip all your opponents monsters face up. Your opponents can not attack for their next 3 turns. This card is destroyed at the end of your opponents 3rd turn.  
  
The Forceful Sentry  
Normal Magic Card  
Look at your opponents hand. Return one card back to the deck.  
  
Third Destruction  
Normal Magic Card  
Choose Monster, Magic, or Trap. Destroy all cards in both players deck, field, and hand of the selected category.   
  
Tribe Infecting Virus  
1600/1000   
Effect: Discard 1 card from your hand and declare 1 type of monster to destroy all face-up monsters of the declared Type on both sides of the field.  
  
Twin Headed Behemoth  
1500/1200  
Effect: If this monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, this monster is Special Summoned with an ATK and DEF of 1000 during the End Phase of the turn. This effect can be used only once during the current Duel.  
  
United We Stand  
Equip Magic Card  
Equipped monster gets 800 Attack and Defense Points for every monster on your side of the field.  
  
Upstart Goblin  
Normal Magic Card  
Draw 2 cards and your opponents gains 1000 Life Points.  
  
Vampire Lord  
2000/1500  
Effect: Each time this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent declare 1 card type (Monster, Spell, or Trap). Your opponent selects 1 card of that type from his/her Deck and sends it to the Graveyard. Also, when this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by you opponent's card effect, it is Special Summoned to the field during your next Standby Phase.  
  
Well Kept Tortoise  
0/3700  
Effect: This card's Defense Points is doubled when flipped face up.  
  
Yata Garasu  
200/100  
Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card returns to the owner's hand during the End Phase of the turn that it is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned or flipped face-up. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, your opponent skips his/her next Draw Phase.  
  
Creature Swap  
Normal Magic Card  
You and your opponent pick a monster from the other side of the field. You too switch control of the monsters. This effect doesn't end at the end of the turn.  
  
Ditto  
0/0  
Effect: Copy 1 card that has been used.  
  
Heaven's Barrier  
0/2800  
  
Last Turn  
Normal Trap Card  
This card can only be activated during your opponent's turn when your Life Points are 1000 or less. Select 1 monster on your side of the field and send all other cards on the field and in their respective owners' hands to their respective Graveyards. Your opponent must then Special Summon 1 monster from his/her Deck in face-up Attack Position and attack your selected monster. Any Battle Damage from this battle is treated as 0. The player whose monster remains alone on the field at the End Phase of this turn wins the Duel. Any other case results in a Draw.  
  
Manticore of Darkness  
2300/1000  
Effect: During the End Phase of the turn this card is sent to the Graveyard, send 1 Beast, Beast-Warrior or Winged Beast-Type Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.  
  
Marauding Captain  
1200/400  
Effect: As long as this monster remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot select another Warrior-Type monster on your side of the field as an attack target. When this monster is Normal Summoned successfully, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from your hand.  
  
Mime  
Normal Trap Card  
Copy one card that has been used.  
  
Mimic  
Quick-Play Magic Card  
Copy one card that was used.  
  
Morphing Jar  
900/600  
Effect:  
Flip: Send all cards in both players hand to the Graveyard. Both players draw 5 cards.  
  
Morphing Jar #2  
800/700  
Effect:  
Flip: Return all Monster Cards on the field to their respective Decks and shuffle them. You and your opponent then pick up cards until you both have the same number of Monster Cards (Level 4 or lower) that were returned to each Deck. Special Summon the monsters on the field in face-down Defense Position. Any other cards picked up are discarded to the Graveyard.  
  
Nobleman of Crossout  
Normal Magic Card  
Select one facedown monster on your opponents side of the field and remove it from play. All other flip effect monsters of the same name is also removed from play if they are in the deck.  
  
Refuse Pay  
Continuous Magic Card  
Effect: To activate a card effect that requires you to pay Life Points, you do not have to pay the Life Points to activate the card's effect.  
  
Reinforcements of the Army  
Normal Magic   
Move one Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. Your Deck is then shuffled.  
  
Reuse  
Continuous Trap Card  
Effect: Pick one Continuous Magic or Trap card on the field, and u will be allowed to activate that cards effect as many times as u want.  
  
Safe Guard  
Continuous Trap Card  
Effect: Pay 1000 Life Points. You don't take damage for 4 turns.  
  
Tribute Exclusion  
Normal Magic Card  
Effect: Any time you have to tribute a monster or monsters this turn, you may ignore the required tribute and just activate the effect of the card or summon a monster. This does not include cards that can only be special summoned by required cards.  
  
Warlock Robes  
Equip Magic Card  
Effect: May only be equipped to [Dark Magician]. As long as [Dark Magician] is on field you may summon any other monster with [Black] or [Dark] in its name from the deck, hand or Fusion Deck onto the field. Also, [Dark Magician]'s Attack value is raised 800 points.  
  
'Water Destruction'  
Field Magic Card  
Effect: All monsters that are not Water attributes will be destroyed on the second turn that the monster is summoned.  
  
  
  
DSlifer: This chapter is long and it's because of the cards that are mentioned in this chapter. Next chapter the tournament starts!  



	6. Tournament Preliminaries 1

  
  
DSlifer: The tournament starts! Today there's going to be lots of dueling and meeting a few new characters. And wow summer is so boring. This chapter begins about a week from the last chapter. Oh and the duels, will be about Yan unless Yan goes and sees someone else duel.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Tournament Preliminaries 1  
  
Yan woke up early in the morning, more early than he ever had. He woke up not because today was the day the Duelist Legacy Tournament begins, but because he's stomach was growling in hunger. After he dressed and eaten a breakfast well enough to satisfy his hunger, he decided on taking a walk outside to freshen up his mind for the incoming Preliminary Matches.  
  
Leaving after he grabbed his deck and washed the dishes, Yan wandered peacefully around the city. He walked around the block, until he noticed his friend Astana Kaiba. Astana was a cute girl his age, if not younger, and is among the few he would call a friend. She's the daughter of Seto Kaiba, and the heir to Kaiba Corp. Her mom and dad divorced and lives separately now, but Astana is still rich since her father sends them money and still wants her to inherit Kaiba Corp. Astana is one of the best duelists in their school, using an Oijia Water Deck, combining the power of Instant Win and the high attack power of Water monsters. Astana was also entering the Duelist Legacy Tournament.  
  
"Hi Astana," greeted Yan. "What are you doing out so early in the morning?"  
  
"Good Morning," replied Astana. "You know, I should be asking you the exact same question. You usually don't wake up till after 10. This must be a new record for you."  
  
Yan blushed a little at the comment. Truth was, he had a crush on Astana since the first time he met her. "Uh… Well I woke up early today, and wanted some fresh air for the Preliminary Matches."  
  
Astana always suspected Yan had a crush on her, noticed him blushing, and decided to tease him a little. "Are you sure that's what you are doing? You sure you aren't some kind of Peeping Tom, trying to spy on me?"  
  
Yan's face became really red after that last comment. "No, of course not, I would never ever do something like that."  
  
Astana giggled when she saw Yan's face and heard his reply. She knew he would never do anything like that. Since out of all her friends, Yan was her closest and best friend. "Don't worry. I know you wouldn't do anything. You're too innocent, though it'll be hard to trust you with your face so red."  
  
Seeing Yan's face grow redder, Astana finally laughed and said she was joking. She challenged him to a duel as a warm up for the Preliminaries.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yan drew his cards slowly. He remembered that every time he duels Astana, he always lost to her. This time he decided to really impress her.   
  
As the challenged, he went first and set a monster and 1 card facedown on the field. "Your turn."  
  
Astana set 2 cards facedown and activated A Legendary Ocean. Next she summoned out Terror King Salmon (2400/1000) in attack mode and attacked the defense monster.   
  
"You attacked my Heaven's Barrier (0/2800). So you take 200 damage," Yan said as he tried to calm down. He just had his best defense monster nearly destroyed on the first turn.  
  
"Doesn't matter, it won't make that much of a difference, once I activate that card." Astana ended her turn after pointing at the card she talked about.  
  
Yan now had a hard choice ahead. Not sure if she was bluffing, he knew he had to destroy the card. But if she was bluffing, then he would waste a good card. Fearing that it was her Oijia Board, he activated his Dust Tornado on Astana's facedown card.  
  
"You took my bluff! You destroyed my Butterfly Dagger Elma. Not only do you waste a good card, but I also get this card back because of it's effect."  
  
Yan was nervous now and set 2 cards facedown along with another monster.   
  
"I'll set a monster facedown mode and have my Salmon attack your facedown monster."  
  
"You attacked my Old Vindictive Magician (450/600)! Now I destroy your salmon."  
  
Astana ended her turn after setting one more card facedown.  
  
Yan activates Pot of Greed and drew Vorse Raider (1900/1200) and Premature Burial. "I summon Vorse Raider and attack your facedown monster."  
  
"You attacked one of my signature cards! My Well Kept Tortoise now has a defense of 7400 because of your attack."  
  
"No! This can't be!" He looked at their Life Points and felt kind of discouraged.   
  
(Yan: 2500 Life Points/Astana: 7800 Life Points)  
  
Astana drew her card, and summoned out her Giga Gagagigo (2450/1500). "I'll have my monster attack your Vorse Raider."  
  
"I activate my Trap Card, Gods and Demons Treaty." Yan rolled a dice and got a 2. "Now I won't take any damage for 2 turns."  
  
Yan draws and summons out his Forgiving Maiden (850/2000) in attack mode.  
  
Astana sets a facedown card and summons her Gagagigo (1850/1000) in attack mode. She attacks Yan's Heavan's Barrier.   
  
"Wait! I tribute my Forgiving Maiden to get back the Heaven's Barrier you destroyed." Yan draws and after removing 1 Dark and 1 Light Monster from his graveyard out of play, special summons his Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning (3000/2500) in attack mode. Then he sets a monster facedown and equipped his Black Luster Soldier with United We Stand. Now he attacks Gagagigo and Giga Gagagigo. "You lost 2500 Life Points."  
  
"2500 Life Points doesn't' matter because I activate my Oijia Board."  
  
(Yan: 2500 Life Points/Astana: 5300 Life Points)  
  
Astana draws and than summons out her Levia-Dragon Daedulus (2600/1500). "Now even without using Oijia Board I can win."  
  
"Not true, since I activate my facedown card, Trap Hole. It destroyed your monster and now your, defenseless."  
  
"I activate Monster Reborn to get back my Levia-Dragon Daedulus."   
  
"I activate my other facedown card, Chaos Storm, It destroyed all our magic and trap cards. Now your Levia-Dragon is useless."  
  
"Then I'll activate Water Destruction and end my turn."  
  
Yan draws and smiles. "I play my Ditto (0/0) card. This monster can copy any monster that was ever used. And I pick your Levia-Dragon Daedulus." Yan has his Black Luster Soldier attack Levia-Dragon Daedulus and attack again, than have Levia-Dragon Daedulus attack directly. "You just lost 6000 Life Points."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yan smiled happily as he realized that he won against her for the first time. "Thanks for the warm up. Now I know I can get past the Preliminary Matches."  
  
Astana, happy for her friend, wishes him luck during the matches. She than takes out a card and said it was a gift for winning her for the first time. What she didn't mention was that she had ordered this card especially for him.   
  
Yan thanked her and looked at the card, Sacred Temple of Light. He was surprised that she would give such a good card to him for free.   
  
"Well, that card is a Light card and I have a water card so…"   
  
Yan understanding her, thanked her over and over again.   
  
"You should get ready for the Tournament Announcements. It's in an hour. I'll see you at the Meeting Place. Bye." Astana went back home, and Yan walked the block back to his house to add the card he just received into his deck.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
An Hour Later, Yan was waiting at the Meeting Place for the Tournament. He hears someone yelling his name, and saw Astana running up to him.   
  
"Wow Yan, you really are a loner aren't you? There are so many people here yet you're by your self all the time," said Astana.  
  
"I just didn't want to make a lot of friends in a tournament," Yan replied.  
  
"Why not?" asks Astana curiously.   
  
"The more friends I make, then the more friends I'll have to go against in the Tournament."  
  
Astana laughs a little. "Yan, you have such a weird way of seeing things."  
  
"You two lovebirds are here flirting already?" asks someone as he walked up to Yan and Astana.  
  
Yan and Astana both grew red in the face and saw that it was their friend Mike Ishtar. Mike was also around Yan's age and is also known as the best duelist in the school. He is of Japanese and Egyptian descent, and has a very outgoing and humorous nature. He has a Gate Guardian deck and like Astana, have lots of extremely rare cards.   
  
Mike laughed as he saw his 2 friend's embarrassed faces. "You shouldn't take what I say so seriously. I was just kidding"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Attention all Duelists! I have the host for this tournament, and my name is Magnum Pegasus. I have chosen the tournament to be held in this city, because this city is well known for good duelists. My tournament will not only have participants from the local residents, but also anyone who have the wish to be crowned the King of Games," announced a 25 year old man. "Any questions?"  
  
"How many duelists are participating?" asks a random participant. "Also what will the prize be besides the title King of Games? And if we lose in the Preliminaries, do we still lose our 2 rarest cards?"  
  
"About 1000 duelists have registered. Because of the large number of participants we'll have 2 Preliminary Matches. This would reduce the number of duelists to 250." The crowd gasped at the big difference. "Also if you are the runner-up in my tournament, you will be known as Prince of Games, and receive 3 rare cards of your choice that my company has created. If you are the lucky person that became the King of Games, you shall receive 5 rare cards of your choice that our company has created. Also, you are given the right to challenge me to a duel. If you win, you shall receive 1 Million dollars." The crowd cheers at the amount of money. "And yes, you still lose your 2 rarest cards if you lose in the preliminaries, but not your counters. You can keep the counters as a souvenir of this tournament. Any more questions? NO? Then let the Matches Begin!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yan, Astana, and Mike were all dueling different opponents at the same time. Mike was facing a person with a Beatdown Deck. Astana was facing against someone who also had a water deck. And lastly, Yan was facing someone with a Direct Damage deck.   
  
Yan activates his Dueling Recorder and faced his opponent. "You may go first."  
  
Yan's opponent, Nero, laughed and said, "Once I win, I'll be able to get your Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning (3000/2500) and your Sacred Temple of Light."  
  
"How did you know I had those cards?"  
  
"You idiot! It tells you in your Dueling Recorder."  
  
Yan looks at his opponent's info and saw that the cards he'll win are Third Destruction and Demon's Law.   
  
Nero draws and activates 2 Tremendous Fires. Then he summons out Jinzo #7 (500/400) along with a card facedown.   
  
Yan draws and summons out La Jinn (1800/1000). He attacks Jinzo #7.  
  
"I activate my trap card, Gravity Bind!" La Jinn was stopped by the Trap Card." Nero summons out another Jinzo #7. "Now both my monster attack!"  
  
Yan took the pain given by the monsters and smiled as he saw what card he drew out. He activates Sacred Temple of Light. "Now your monster cannot attack my Life Points!" He ends his turn.   
  
Nero growls in frustration, and activates his rarest card… Third Destruction. "I destroy all magic cards." Now both players magic cards are all sent to the graveyard except for the Sacred Temple of Light. "Why isn't your Temple destroyed?"  
  
"My temple cannot be destroyed by Magic and Trap cards."  
  
"I set one monster facedown and end my turn."  
  
"I draw and end my turn."  
  
Nero flips over his Magician of Faith (300/400). He got back Third Destruction. "I activate Third Destruction, to destroy all Monster cards!"  
  
After all monster cards are destroyed, Yan laughed. "You are so stupid! You just destroyed your only chance of winning!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Do not know the effects of my Sacred Temple of Light? It has 1 other effect! It summons out a 3500 attack monster named Haven (3500/4500) any time I want on the third turn after I activated the card. Now that it's my turn, I special summon Haven!"   
  
"So what? You still can't attack!"  
  
"I activate my trap card on the field… Chaos Storm. It destroys all magic and trap cards on the field. And since my Temple can't be destroyed by magic and trap cards, only your Gravity Bind is destroyed. Now Haven Attack!"  
  
Nero screams, as the 3500 damage is dealt.   
  
(Yan: 5000 Life Points/Nero: 3500 Life Points)  
  
Nero angrily sets down 3 Trap Cards and ends his turn. "Just incase you wanted to know my trap card could take out your Life Points too."  
  
Yan draws and sets 2 cards face down and has Haven Attack. It was stopped by Wabaku.  
  
Nero draws and ended his turn.  
  
"It's all over; there is nothing you can do now! My facedown trap card Mime will copy my Chaos Storm card and destroys all our facedown cards. Now attack Nero!"  
  
(Yan: 6000 Life Points/ Nero: 0 Life Points)  
  
"No! I was one turn away from winning!"  
  
"What do your mean?"  
  
"My facedown card was also a Mime!" yelled Nero. I could have activated that card on my turn and destroy all our trap cards. Then when it's your turn and you can't draw, I would I have won!"  
  
"Well, thanks for the strategy." Yan takes the 2 cards and fixed his deck while waiting for his friends to finish.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
A girl came up to Yan while he was waiting. "Your name's Yan right?"  
  
"Yes, do I know you?" asked Yan.  
  
"No, but I was watching you duel. You were the second fastest person to finish the First Preliminary Matches. The way you won your opponent was cool. You humiliated him pretty well."  
  
"Um, thanks, I think. Anyway who was the first to win?"  
  
"Me! My name's Katrina Bakura." The girl was about a year younger than him, and had he recognized him as someone from the high school about 4 blocks away from his. "I won in 3 minutes."  
  
"3 Minutes! How did you do that?" asked Yan. He was surprised at her record.  
  
Katrina activated her Dueling Recorder and showed him. Yan watched amazed as Katrina went first and activated Card of Safe Return. Next she used Graceful Charity and discarded Manticore of Darkness (2300/1500) and another card. Next she ended her turn and discarded her Manticore of Darkness from her hand to special summon her other Manticore of Darkness from the darkness. After drawing her card because of Card of Safe Return's effect. Next she discarded her Manticore of Darkness from the field into the graveyard to get back her other Manticore. After drawing a card, she repeated the cycle over and over again until she had all the pieces of Exodia the Forbidden One in her hand.  
  
"I call that my 1 Turn Kill!" Katrina said proudly.   
  
"You are good. So you have a Beast Warrior and Exodia Deck?"  
  
Katrina shook her head. "No, just a Fiend and Exodia Deck. I just put in my Manticore's because their easy to search out and they could give me an instant win like you just saw." She saw 2 people waving at her direction. "Are those your friends?"  
  
Yan looked and nodded. "I'll see you later. It's nice to meet you Katrina." Yan gets up to leave.  
  
"Wait Yan! It was nice meeting you so I want to give you this card. I won it in that match before and I don't need it." She gives him the card Extended Reach.   
  
"Thank you. You have a fiend deck so here. I know this card isn't as rare as the card you gave me but I hope you'll accept this gift. It's good for Fiends." He gave her the card Goblin King. (0/0)  
  
She thanked him and told him to go to his friends and don't keep them waiting.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Astana and Mike asked him who that girl he was talking to was. Yan explained who she was and her awesome 1 turn kill. Astana asked him how he did in his match.  
  
"I would have lost if it wasn't for the card you gave me, Astana. Sacred Shrine of Light saved me. And I won 2 really good cards too. How did you 2 do?"  
  
Astana laughed and said that her opponent's water deck was very badly made and lost once she used her Levia-Dragon Daedalus.  
  
Mike too was laughing and said that the game was basically over for his opponent once he got out his Gate Guardian. That Beatdown Deck couldn't beat down a Gate Guardian (3750/3400).   
  
"Now let's get ready for the 2nd Preliminary Matches," said Yan.  
  
  
  
Cards Played/Mentioned:  
  
A Legendary Ocean  
  
Field Magic Card  
  
All water monsters on the field and hand lowers it's level by 1. Increase all water monsters Attack and Defense by 200. This card is treated as Umi, as long as this card is face up.  
  
Terrorking Salmon  
  
2400/1000  
  
Heaven's Barrier  
  
0/2800  
  
Oijia Board  
  
Continuous Trap Card  
  
At the end of each of your opponent's turns, place 1 Spirit Message card from your hand or your deck face-up to the field. If it is from your Deck, then shuffle your deck. If Spirit Message cards 'I', 'N', 'A', and 'L' are all on the field in their proper order, you are declared the winner. If any of the cards are destroyed or removed from the field while constructing the message, they are all sent to your Graveyard immediately.  
  
Dust Tornado  
  
Normal Trap Card  
  
Destroy 1 magic and trap on your opponent's side of the field. Then you may set 1 magic or trap card from your hand to the field.   
  
Butterfly Dagger Elma  
  
Equip Magic Card  
  
Equipped creature gains 300 Attack and Defense Points. If this card goes from the field to the graveyard put this card back into your hand.   
  
Old Vindictive Magician  
  
450/600  
  
Effect: Destroy 1 monster on the field.  
  
Vorse Raider  
  
1900/1200  
  
Pot of Greed  
  
Normal Magic Card  
  
Draw 2 cards  
  
Premature Burial  
  
Equip Magic Card  
  
Pay 800 Life Points. Equip this card to one monster in your graveyard then special summon the monster onto the field in face up attack position. When this card is destroyed so is the monster.  
  
Well Kept Tortoise  
  
0/3700  
  
Effect: This card's Defense Points is doubled when flipped face up.  
  
Giga Gagagigo  
  
2450/1500  
  
'Gods and Demon's Treaty'  
  
Continuous Trap Card  
  
Effect: Roll a 6 sided die. Depending on the number rolled, either player can't take damage to their Life Points for the number of turns on the die.  
  
The Forgiving Maiden  
  
850/2000  
  
Effect: Offer this face up card as a tribute to put 1 monster destroyed by battle back into your hand.  
  
Gagagigo  
  
1850/1000  
  
Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning  
  
3000/2500  
  
Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster in your Graveyard from play. Once during each of your turns, you can select and activate 1 of the following effects:   
  
Remove 1 monster on the field from play. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn.   
  
If this card destroyed your opponent's monster as a result of battle, it can attack once again in a row.  
  
United We Stand  
  
Equip Magic Card  
  
Equipped monster gets 800 Attack and Defense Points for every monster on your side of the field.  
  
Levia-Dragon Daedalus  
  
2600/1500  
  
Effect: Send Umi from your side of the field to the graveyard to destroy all cards on the field except for this one.  
  
Trap Hole  
  
Normal Trap Card  
  
When your opponent summons a monster with 1000 or more Attack Points destroy that monster, excluding Special Summons.  
  
Monster Reborn  
  
Normal Magic Card  
  
Select 1 Monster Card from either your opponent's or your own graveyard and place it on the field under your control in Attack or Defense Position (Face-up). This is considered a special summon.  
  
Chaos Storm  
  
Normal Trap Card  
  
Destroy all magic and trap cards on the field.  
  
'Water Destruction'  
  
Field Magic Card  
  
Effect: All monsters that are not Water attributes will be destroyed on the second turn that the monster is summoned.  
  
Ditto  
  
0/0  
  
Effect: Copy 1 card that has been used.  
  
Sacred Temple of Light  
  
Continuous Magic Card  
  
This card cannot be destroyed by magic and trap cards. You do not take direct damage as long as thing card remains face up on the field. After 3 turns you may Special Summon 'Haven'  
  
Third Destruction  
  
Normal Magic Card  
  
Choose Monster, Magic, or Trap. Destroy all cards in both player's deck, field, and hand of the selected category.   
  
Demon's Law  
  
Continuous Magic Card  
  
Choose Monster, Magic, or Trap. Cards that are of that category can no longer be played as long as this card is on the field. If Magic is chosen all magic cards excluding this card is prohibited.   
  
Tremendous Fire  
  
Normal Magic Card  
  
You opponent takes 1000 damage while you take 500.  
  
Jinzo #7  
  
500/400  
  
Effect: This monster may attack your opponents directly.  
  
La Jinn  
  
1800/1000  
  
Gravity Bind  
  
Continuous Trap Card  
  
All monsters whose level is 4 or higher can not attack.  
  
Magician of Faith  
  
300/400  
  
Effect:  
  
Flip: Send 1 magic card from your graveyard back to your hand.  
  
Haven  
  
3500/4500  
  
Effects:  
  
1st Effect-'Haven' can only be special summoned out through 'Sacred Temple of Light'.  
  
2nd Effect-'Haven' can not be destroyed by battle. Damage Calculations still occur. The Damage taken is doubled.  
  
3rd Effect-'Haven' can not be destroyed by magic and trap cards as long as 'Sacred Temple of Light is on the field.   
  
4th Effect-Increase your Life points by 500 during every Standby Phase.  
  
5th Effect-This card can attack all your opponents' monsters for 500 Life Points x the number of monsters.   
  
6th Effect-You may summon monsters from your graveyard as if they were from your hand for 1000 Life Points for every monster. Only 1 monster can be summoned during your turn. This includes the hand.   
  
Wabaku  
  
Normal Trap Card  
  
All damage done by your opponent's monsters is reduced to 0.  
  
Mime  
  
Normal Trap Card  
  
Copy one card that has been used.  
  
Card of Safe Return  
  
Continuous Magic Card  
  
When a monster is special summoned onto the field, draw a card.  
  
Graceful Charity  
  
Normal Magic Card  
  
Draw 3 cards then discard 2 cards.  
  
Manticore of Darkness  
  
2300/1000  
  
Effect: During the End Phase of the turn this card is sent to the Graveyard, send 1 Beast, Beast-Warrior or Winged Beast-Type Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.  
  
Exodia the Forbidden One  
  
1000/1000  
  
Effect: An automatic victory can be declared by the person who's hand contains this card together with the Left Leg of the Forbidden One, the Left Arm of the Forbidden One, the Right Leg of the Forbidden One, and the Right Arm of the Forbidden One.  
  
Extended Reach  
  
Continuous Magic Card  
  
The owner of this card may play magic and trap cards in their monster zones or monster cards in their magic and trap card zones.  
  
Goblin King  
  
0/0  
  
Effect: If there is another Fiend type on the field, this card cannot be attacked. This card gains 1000 attack points for every Fiend monster on the field.   
  
Gate Guardian  
  
3750/3400  
  
Effect: This card can only be special summoned out by combining Kazejin, Suijin, and Sanga of Thunder. This card can change all battle damage inflicted to it to 0. This effect can only be activated once per turn.   
  
  
  
  
  
DSlifer: the tournament is finally beginning. Also note that I'm not sure if I got the Gate Guardian effect right from the anime version. Tell me if I'm wrong. Also yes, Mike is the descendent of Malik and Katrina is the descendent of Bakura. Also don't think I'm just favoring Yan, all the other duelists has extremely rare and powerful cards. The next chapter will feature a special character, Matthew from Mystic Avenger's Champion Duelists story.  
  



	7. Tournament Preliminaries 2

  
DSlifer: Today's duel will feature Matthew from Mystic Avenger's Champion Duelists story. But the difference is that he will be having a zombie deck.  
  
  
Chapter 6: Tournament Preliminaries 2  
  
Yan, Astana, and Mike all found out who their next opponents are going to be. Yan was going first against a very famous duelist named Matthew. Then Astana will be dueling against a person who has a Burn Deck. And finally Mike would go facing against someone with a Destruction Deck.  
  
The three friends exchanged advice on possible strategies that may give them an advantage against their opponents.  
  
A few minutes later, Yan stood facing his opponent Matthew and was prepared to duel. His Dueling Recorder showed that Matthew's 2 rarest cards were Demonica ET Griminus Deita and Demonica Ort Mortis.  
  
Yan went first and summoned out his Vorse Raider (1900/1200). Then he set 2 cards facedown and ended his turn.  
  
Matthew, drew his card, and summoned Meddling Celtic Guardian (1400/ 1200) and set a card facedown.  
  
"I summon my La Jinn (1800/1000) and have my Vorse Raider attack your Celtic Guardian."  
  
"You fell into my trap! My Guardian can not be attacked by monsters with 1900 or more."  
  
"In that case, I'll have my La Jinn attack your Celtic Guardian. You just lost 400 life points. Your turn"  
  
Matthew laughed out loud, "You fell into another of my traps! Now I remove my Meddling Celtic Guardian from play to special summon my Celtic Zombie (1400/0)! Then I'll activate Cemetery."   
  
Yan nervously drew his card. He knew that Celtic Zombie cannot be destroyed because it's attack points are now 1900. "I activate my facedown card, Ultimate Offering! Now I pay 1000 Life Points to set this monster facedown, and summon my other Vorse Raider. Finally I shall tribute my La Jinn for my Magical Marionette (2000/1000)." Yan then activated Pot of Greed and ended his turn.  
  
"Yan, your Ultimate Offering card can help me more than it helps you. I pay 1000 Life Points to summon out my Pyramid Turtle (1200/1400), Murder Circus (1350/1400), and Dream Clown (1200/900). I also play Chisiki, allowing me to draw 3 cards."  
  
"I must destroy your Murder Circus and your Dream Clown as soon as possible; otherwise I'll lose by them. So I'll remove my 2 magic counters from my Magical Marionette to destroy your Celtic Zombie. Next I'll set this card facedown and have my Vorse Raiders attack your Murder Circus and Dream Clown. Also my Magical Marionette will attack your Pyramid Turtle. I end my turn."  
  
(Yan: 7000 Life Points/Matthew: 5950 Life Points)  
  
"My Celtic Guardian comes back now."  
  
"What how could it I destroyed it!"  
  
"All most all my zombies have the power of regeneration. Not only that but my Pyramid Turtle when destroyed helps me summon out my Pumpking: King of Ghosts (1800/2000). It's special effect increases all my zombies attack by 10%!"  
  
Yan almost gave up at hearing that, until he heard his friends tell him to continue playing and don't give up.  
  
"Now your Ultimate Offering will help me again as I pay 1000 Life Points. I remove my Murder Circus and Dream Clown from my graveyard out of play to special summon out my Murder Clown Zombie (1350/0) and Dream Clown Zombie (1200/0). Next I tribute both of them for my most powerful monster, Ultimate Blue Eyes Zombie (4500/0), with the field power bonus it becomes 5000 Attack Points!" He activates the magic card, Demonica Ort Mortis. "This card allows me to special summons Demonica ET Griminus Deita (4000/4000), my second most powerful monster. Now Demonica ET Griminus Deita attack the Magical Marionette. And Blue Eyes Zombie attack a Vorse Raider. Finally I activate Second Wind and end my turn."   
  
(Yan: 1900 Life Points/Matthew: 8000)  
  
Yan got extremely nervous with the big difference in Life Points. 'Ok, Heart of the Cards help me out!' thinks Yan desperately. He draws Resurrected Demon (2900/1500). 'What! When did I have this card? But it will help me out I guess.' He special summoned out Resurrected Demon after he removed 2 Dark Types out of play.   
  
"What kind of card is that? I never even heard of it!"  
  
"Well it's going to be your worst nightmare."  
  
"I activate my magic card Mimic and summon out Ditto (0/0). I'll use them both to copy your Ultimate Blue Eyes Zombie and your Demonica ET Griminus Deita."  
  
"You can't it could only be summoned out by Demonica Ort Mortis!"  
  
"True it can only be special summoned out by Demonica Ort Mortis, but as you see, I didn't summon it. I copied it."  
  
"Now, my copied monsters, suicide with your counterparts and Resurrected Demon attack your Pumpking. You take 2670 Damage. Now that those strong monsters are out of the way, I can activate my Resurrected Demon's effect and discard my La Jinn from my hand and deal 1800 damage to your Life Points, your turn."  
  
Now it was Matthew's turn to get nervous. He had his most powerful monsters destroyed easily and taken a big amount of damage to his Life Points. "It's not over yet! My Zombies are summoned back onto the field. Now I activate Welcome for the Dead. I discard this card and destroy your Resurrected Demon."  
  
"I activate my only facedown card, Magic Drain. Discard a magic card from your hand otherwise your magic card is negated."  
  
"Damn but anyway I end my turn."  
  
"I found out a weak point in your strategy. Your zombies can regenerate but only if they are in the graveyard, but guess what will happen if I special summon my Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning (3000/2500). Now activate its second effect and I remove your Dream Clown Zombie out of play. Now my Resurrected Demon attack his Murder Circus Zombie."  
  
(Yan: 1900 Life Points/Matthew: 2480 Life Points)  
  
"That's a nice strategy, but I play Soul Taker and Tribute your Black Luster Soldier and summon out Great Demon Gaazetto (?/?). Now it has 6000 Attack and with a field power bonus, it becomes 6500. Now Attack."  
  
Yan activated Waboku and stopped the attack. "It's my turn now and I can destroy all your chances of winning. I play Dimension Hole and remove my Resurrected Demon from play for one turn. Then I will activate Third Destruction and destroy all monsters."   
  
"Doesn't matter, my zombies still come back to the field."  
  
"I understand that but what if I set this card. You may go now."  
  
"Don't think that bluff will work on me. I get my zombies back."  
  
Yan for once laughed very happily. "What was that line you told me at the beginning of our duel? Oh yes, you fell into my trap! I know activate my Big Burn card! It removes all monster cards out of play!"  
  
Matthew too astonished at the trap he fell into, knew he has now lost. "I'll end my turn."  
  
"I get back my Resurrected Demon. I want you to know, Matthew, that this has been a very good duel and one of my hardest. But it must end now!" Resurrected Demon attacked Matthew, winning Yan the game, the 2 cards Demonica ET Griminus Deita and Demonica Ort Mortis, and the right to properly enter the Duelist Legacy Tournament.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Astana's duel with her opponent, Gary, wasn't going to be easy. She knew that he specialized in cards that deal damage to her without touching her monsters. And he must have lots of cards that stop her monsters from attacking. But if she wins, she'll get Tribute Exclusion and God's Mistake. Both cards are extremely rare cards, especially Gods Mistake. Only 4 of them were ever made.   
  
Astana was feeling lucky right now. She knows she would have stood no chance against her opponent but Yan had told her a combo that she could use to instantly win the game.   
  
"I'll go first and set this monster facedown and activate my field magic card, Water Destruction," said Astana.  
  
"That was a Pathetic Move! And you're a Kaiba? I activate 3 Tremendous Fires and just in case you have Tornado Wall, I play Burning Lands! This card destroys all Field Magic Cards and deals 500 damage to our Life Points during our Standby Phase."  
  
"You may have taken out a lot of my Life Points, but I won't lose. And you're right I do have Tornado Wall but your Burning Land can't stop it."  
  
"Impossible. My burning land destroys all field cards so since you can't activate a field card you can't activate Tornado Wall."  
  
Astana laughed, "What makes you think that?" She flipped over her facedown monster, Maiden of the Aqua (700/2000). "While this card is on the field, the field is Umi!" She plays sets down her Type Zero Magic Crusher and Convulsion of Nature. I've got 2 cards of my combo onto the field. I play Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards and I discard my Gagagigo (1850/1000) and my Giga Gagagigo (2450/1500). I play Refuse Pay and summon Lekunga (700/700). Now my monsters attack!"  
  
Gary activated Negate Attack. "I guess you do have some Kaiba blood. I'll have to set these trap cards onto the field and end my turn."  
  
"I got a plan to win your once and for all." Astana activated Lekuga's special effect and removed Gagagigo and Giga Gagagigo from her graveyard out of play, to special summon two tokens. "Now I sacrifice my tokens for my strongest offensive monster, Gogiga Gagagigo!" She had her monsters attack.   
  
"Pathetic, it may be true that I don't have any monsters to defend my Life Points but who needs monsters when I got more trap cards." Gary activated Waboku.   
  
(Astana: 4500 Life Points/ Gary: 6000 Life Points)  
  
"You've got to run out of trap cards sooner or later!"  
  
"That would be true for most duelists, but I have a deck made up of only magic and trap cards." Gary laughed crazily, "Finally I will do what the rest of my family was unable to do! Defeat a Kaiba!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"You wouldn't, anyway, I play Change of Heart on your Maiden of the Aqua. Next I play Share the Pain, I sacrifice the Maiden and you sacrifice…"  
  
"Lekunga."   
  
"Now that Umi is no longer on the field, your Tornado Wall is destroyed and I'll activate, 2 Ookazi's!"  
  
Astana activated Pot of Greed and Jar of Greed. She stared at her hand and happily realized that she had drawn a card that was most needed in her combo. She saw that the next card she'll draw is the one she needs to complete the combo and win the game. "I set this trap card facedown, and end my turn."  
  
"I'll activate my last Ookazi. Then set this card onto the field." Gary ended his turn with no cards in his hand and 2 facedown cards."  
  
"Perfect! I won the duel!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The card that I drew, Archfiends's Oath along with my Convulsion of Nature, Refuse Pay, Reuse, and Type Zero Magic Crusher will make a combo that will win you in one turn. Now I activate my Type Zero Magic Crusher and play Archfiend's Oath. Then I'll activate, Reuse and use it on my Archfiend's Oath."  
  
"How did you win? You just maxed out your magic and trap card zone!"  
  
"I now activate my Type Zero Magic Crusher and use it on my Sword of Deep Seated! After dealing 500 Damage to you, my Sword of Deep Seated goes to the top of my deck. But by activating Archfiend's Oath and with Refuse Pay I don't have to pay 800 Life Points! Also I activate my Type Zero Magic Crusher again and use it on my Sword of Deep Seated. Again it deals 500 Damage to you and goes to the top of the deck. Normally my Archfiend's Oath only allows its activation once, but my Reuse allows me to use it's effect again. My convulsion of Nature allows me to draw as many cards as I want since I can always see what my next card is. This is just incase I need to complete my combo earlier." Astana repeated her combo over and over again.  
  
(Astana: 1100 Life Points/Gary: 0 Life Points)   
  
"No!" Screamed Gary! "I was supposed to win against a Kaiba."  
  
"Why? You never did explain why," asked Astana.  
  
"Huh? Oh it was just a little competition in my family." Gary started laughing as he handed Astana her cards.  
  
Astana quickly took her prize and left immediately, thinking Gary was really a crazy lunatic.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yan cheered as Astana won her match. He had also during the match watched Katrina duel and she won with her Exodia again in just a matter of minutes.  
  
"I'm happy the combo I gave you worked so well!" said Yan.  
  
Astana nodded happily, "Yeah, it was all thanks to your idea. I would have lost if it wasn't for you. Here's your Reuse and Refuse Pay back." Astana handed Yan back the two cards he had loaned her.  
  
Yan denied the cards and told her to keep them as a present for giving him Sacred Temple of Light. "Oh no, we forgot! Mike's Match is starting now!"  
  
The two friends immediately ran off toward where their friend was beginning to duel.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yan and Astana got to Mike just as he set up his Dueling Recorder. After telling Mike that they were there cheering him on, they silently watched the duel take place.  
  
Mike's opponent, Jeff's 2 rarest cards were Tribute Exclusion and Great Descent. Both cards are very useful to Mike's deck.   
  
Mike went first and set a monster in defense mode and also set 1 card facedown. Then he ended his turn.  
  
"Defending want do you any good! I summon Newdoria (1200/800)! When this monster is destroyed by battle, I can destroy a monster on your side of the field. Now attack!"  
  
"You destroyed my Mystic Tomato (1400/1100), I'll then activate its special Effect and summon out another, Mystic Tomato."  
  
Mike thought about the type of deck he was facing. He knew that a destruction deck was a deck that was mainly built on cards that destroyed almost every card he had. But he wasn't that worried since in a few turn's he will win.   
  
Mike set another facedown monster and ended his turn.   
  
"I set this monster facedown on the field. Just incase you wanted to know, it was a Man-Eater Bug (450/600)! Once flipped, I can destroy one monster on the field! Newdoria attack his facedown monster!"  
  
"You attacked my Shining Angel (1400/800)! I'll use its effect to special summon another, Shining Angel!"  
  
"What is it with you and these monsters?"  
  
"Did you forget I have a Gate Guardian Deck? To summon my monsters easily, of course I have to make sure you don't destroy any of my monsters!"  
  
"That's stupid since my monsters could easily destroy you!"  
  
"Don't be stupid! A destruction deck may be able to destroy a lot of things, but that doesn't mean it can destroy everything!" Mike activated Painful Choice. He choosed Suijin (2500/2400), Sanga of Thunder (2600/2200), Sinister Serpent (300/200), Raigeki, and The Thing in the Crater (1000/1200) as the 5 cards.  
  
Jeff started laughing hysterically. "I pick the Think in the Crater. How pathetic, what's the use of having that card? There is no Gate Guardian piece that's a Pyro Type!"  
  
"Oh really? Then at least you'll learn something in this duel!" Mike activates Second Chance. "I now tribute my two monsters on the field for my Kazejin (2400/2000). Also I'll activate Monster Reborn and my Facedown trap card, Call of the Haunted to get back, Suijin and Sanga of Thunder! Next I get to summon again because of my Second Chance magic card. I summon the thing in the crater. Now the Thing in the Crater attack Newdoria!"  
  
"But your attack is lower!"  
  
"That's the point, now that my monster is destroyed I can summon out the last piece of Gate Guardian!"  
  
"There is no last piece!"  
  
Mike special summoned Raiku of Fire (2700/1800). "This is a very rare card that was created but lost immediately. I obtained this card a few days ago after going through countless stores. Now my 4 pieces combine together to form Emperor Gate Guardian (4750/4400)!"  
  
"What! Impossible!"  
  
"Impossible? Very possible" Mike said with a very happy smile. "I've been waiting a very long time to summon this monster. It cannot be affected by battle, magic, trap, or monster effects!"  
  
"What then how can I defeat it?"  
  
"Found that I out by yourself. In my mind right now, I can only think of one person who can defeat this monster. And it's not you."  
  
Jeff switched all of his monsters into defense mode and set 3 card's facedown. Then he ended his turn.  
  
"I get back Sinister Serpent because of its effect, and I'll have my Guardian attack your Man Eater Bug! Obviously you choose my Gate Guardian right? But since it can't be affected your effect is wasted! Now I set these 2 monsters!"  
  
"You can only summon one monster per turn!"  
  
"Have you forgotten my Second Chance card? It is a continuous magic card! Now I end my turn after I set this card!"  
  
"Of course! I think I know a way to defeat that monster of yours! Your Call of the Haunted is still on your Suijin, which is a part of the Gate Guardian! If I destroy it then your Emperor Gate Guardian is also destroyed! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon."  
  
Mike watched as his Call of the Haunted was destroyed but his Emperor Gate Guardian was still in play! "Pathetic! What my Call of The Haunted was on is Suijin! What the monster I have on the field is Emperor Gate Guardian. So destroying that card means nothing."  
  
"I'll end my turn." Jeff said frustrated.  
  
"I'll set one more monster and activate my Gate Guardian's special effect."  
  
"It has another effect?"  
  
"By sacrificing my 3 facedown monsters and paying half my Life Points, I can summon out a monster like no other! Come out, Apocalypse (6000/5000)!"  
  
"This monster is unbeatable as long as my Emperor Gate Guardian is on the field. Also once per turn I can destroy either all your monsters on the field, all your magic and trap on the field, or your hand. I choose monsters this turn and have both my monsters attack you directly! Jeff screamed in pain as he felt 10750 Damage.  
  
(Mike: 3400 Life Points/Jeff: 0 Life Points)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yan and Astana stared at Mike in amazement after he collected his prize. "When did you get a card like that?" they asked.  
  
"A few days ago, and Yan, when I said that there is probably only one person who could defeat my Emperor Gate Guardian, I was talking about you."  
  
"Me? Why me? How could I defeat something like that?"  
  
"Trust me. I've seen you duel. You have potential. You adapt more skills with every duel you play and watch. Also you're an excellent strategist. Not to mention a lucky one. So at anytime in the future when I'm facing you, and I'm not myself, I want you to fight back with everything you have and find the flaw in my monster."

"I don't understand what your talking about. Why would we be dueling with you not acting like yourself?"

"You'll understand in the future."

The 3 friends suddenly had a message in their Dueling Recorder which said that their Duelist Level had gone up and that they were supposed to go to the store where they got their Dueling Recorder to get their deserved card. Yan got the card Safe Guard, Astana got the card Extended Reach, and Mike got the card, Dark Reborn.  
  
  
Cards Played/Mentioned:  
  
Demonica ET Griminus Deita  
4000/4000  
Effect:  
1st Effect-Can only be Special Summoned using the effect of [Demonica Ort Mortis].   
2nd Effect-Whenever this card destroys a monster in Battle, remove it from the game and do Life Points of damage to your opponent equal to half it's Attack.  
  
Demonica Ort Mortis  
Continuous Magic Card  
When activated, Special Summon a Fiend sub-type monster from your hand, deck or Graveyard. Whenever that monster leaves the field, Special Summon it and it gains 500 Attack Points. Whenever the chosen monster destroys a monster in Battle, draw 2 cards and your opponent must discard 2 cards from their hand. The target monster may change modes at any time, and may always attack, no matter what would normally stop it from attacking.  
  
Vorse Raider  
1900/1200  
  
Meddling Celtic Guardian  
1400/1200  
Effect: You may count this card as [Celtic Guardian] for any effect that  
requires one. This card cannot be destroyed in battle with a monster that has an attack strength of 1900 or higher. (Damage is still done.)  
  
La Jinn  
1800/1000  
  
Celtic Zombie  
1400/0  
Effect: You may remove 1 [Celtic Guardian] in your cemetery from the game to Normal Summon this monster from your Fusion Deck. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Cemetery, you may return it to the field (this is a Normal Summon). You may not offer this card as a Tribute. This card cannot be damaged or destroyed in battle with a monster that has an  
attack strength of 1650 or higher.  
  
Cemetery  
Field Magic Card  
Increase the ATK and DEF strengths of all Fiend and Zombie Sub-Type Monsters by 500. Reduce the attack and defense strengths of all Fairy Sub-Type Monsters by 500.  
  
Ultimate Offering  
Continuous Trap Card  
Pay 500 Life Points. The person paying Life Points is allowed an extra normal summon.  
  
Magical Marionette  
2000/1000  
Effect: Each time you or your opponent activates 1 Spell Card, put 1 Spell Counter on this card. Increase the ATK of this monster by 200 points for each Spell Counter on this card. Also, you can remove 2 Spell Counters from this card to destroy 1 monster on the field.  
  
Pot of Greed  
Normal Magic Card  
Draw 2 Cards.  
  
Pyramid Turtle  
1200/1400  
Effect: If this Monster is destroyed during Battle and placed in a Cemetery,  
Special Summon an Undead Sub-Type Monsters from your hand or deck with a defense strength of 2000 or less.  
  
Murder Circus  
1350/1400  
Effect: When this Monster changes from defense mode to attack mode, return 1 of your opponent's Monsters on the Field to its owner's hand.  
  
Dream Clown  
1200/900  
Effect: When this Monster changes from attack mode to defense mode, destroy 1 of your opponent's Monsters.  
  
Chishiki  
Normal Magic Card  
Draw three cards.  
  
Pumpking: King of Ghosts  
1800/2000  
Effect: During your Standby phase, increase the ATK of all Undead Sub-type monsters by 10% of their base ATK rating (this effect is cumulative).  
  
Murder Circus Zombie  
1350/0  
Effect: You may remove one [Murder Circus] in your cemetery from the game to Normal Summon this monster from your Fusion Deck. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Cemetery, you may return it to the field (this is a Normal Summon). When this Monster changes from attack mode to defense mode, return 1 of your opponent's Monsters on the Field to its owner's hand.   
  
Dream Clown Zombie  
1200/0  
Effect: You may remove 1 [Dream Clown] in your cemetery from the game to Normal Summon this monster from your Fusion Deck. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Cemetery, you may return it to the field (this is a Normal Summon). You may not offer this card as a Tribute. When this Monster changes from attack mode to defense mode, destroy 1 of your opponent's Monsters.  
  
Ultimate Blue Eyes Zombie  
4500/0  
  
Second Wind  
Normal Magic Card  
Effect: Gain Life Points equal to half your starting LP (i.e. in an 8000 LP game, gain 4000 LP) This CANNOT take you above your starting LP. If you currently have your starting LP or more, you cannot play this card. One per deck.  
  
Resurrected Demon  
2900/1500  
Effect:  
First effect is that it could be special summoned by removing 2 Dark type monsters from the graveyard out of play.   
Second effect is that it could only be normal summoned by sacrificing 3 monsters.   
Third effect is that if the owner sends monster from his hand or field into the graveyard, the owner can copy the card's effect for one turn.  
Fourth effect is that if the owner sends 1 Light monster from his hand or field into the graveyard, the owner can gain LP equal to the discarded monster's attack points.   
Fifth Effect is that if the owner sends a Dark monster from his hand or field into the graveyard, the owner can deal direct damage to the opponents LP equal to the discarded monster's attack points. Also only 1 effect could be activated per turn.  
  
Mimic  
Quick-Play Magic Card  
Copy one card that was used.  
  
Ditto  
0/0  
Effect: Copy 1 card that has been used.  
  
Welcome For the Dead  
Normal Magic Card  
Discard 1 card from your hand. Destroy 1 Monster on the Field.  
  
Magic Drain  
Counter Trap Card  
You can activate this card when your opponent activates a Spell Card. If your opponent cannot immediately discard 1 Spell Card from his/her hand, negate the activation of the Spell Card and destroy it.  
  
Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning  
3000/2500  
Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster in your Graveyard from play. Once during each of your turns, you can select and activate 1 of the following effects:   
Remove 1 monster on the field from play. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn.   
If this card destroyed your opponent's monster as a result of battle, it can attack once again in a row.  
  
Soul Taker  
Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: Your opponent gains 1000 life. You may use your opponent's monsters as Tribute.  
  
Great Demon Gaazetto  
?/?  
Effect: This card's ATK and DEF strength is double the base ATK and DEF (respectively) of the Monster sacrificed to Tribute Summon this card.

Waboku  
Normal Trap Card  
Any damage inflicted by an opponent's monster is decreased to 0 during the turn this card is activated.  
  
Dimension Hole  
Normal Magic Card  
Remove 1 monster on your side of the field from play until your next Standby Phase. The card still counts towards the 5-card Monster Zone limit.  
  
Third Destruction  
Normal Magic Card  
Choose Monster, Magic, or Trap. Destroy all cards in both player's deck, field, and hand of the selected category.  
  
Big Burn  
Normal Trap Card  
You can only activate this card when your opponent activates a card that specifically designates a monster in the Graveyard as a target. Remove all monsters in both players' Graveyards from play.  
  
Tribute Exclusion  
Normal Magic Card  
Any time you have to tribute a monster or monsters this turn, you may ignore the required tribute and just activate the effect of the card or summon a monster. This does not include cards that can only be special summoned by required cards.  
  
Gods Mistake  
Quick-Play Magic Card  
Take back the last card that was played. That card and all other cards of the same name can not be played for the remainder of the turn. After activating 'Gods Mistake', remove it from play.  
  
Water Destruction  
Field Magic Card  
All monsters that are not Water attributes will be destroyed on the second turn that the monster is summoned.  
  
Tremendous Fire  
Normal Magic Card  
Your opponent takes 1000 damage to their Life Points and you take 500 Life Points.  
  
Burning Land  
Continuous Magic Card  
Destroys all Field Magic Cards and both players take 500 damage to their Life Points during their Standby Phase.   
  
Tornado Wall  
Continuous Trap Card  
This card can only be activated if Umi is on the field. When Umi isn't on the field, this card is destroyed. As long as this card is face up, you do not take damage to your Life Points.  
  
Maiden of the Aqua  
700/2000  
Effect: As long as this card is face up on the field, the field becomes Umi. Monsters don't get any stat bonuses that Umi gives. If another field card is on the field, negate this card's effect.  
  
Type Zero Magic Crusher  
Continuous Trap Card  
Discard one magic card from your hand to deal 500 damage to your opponent's Life Points.  
  
Convulsion of Nature  
Continuous Magic Card  
Both players deck are turned upside down.  
  
Graceful Charity  
Normal Magic Card  
Draw 3 cards then discard 2 cards.  
  
Gagagigo  
1850/1000  
  
Giga Gagagigo  
2450/1500  
  
Refuse Pay  
Continuous Magic Card  
Effect: To activate a card effect that requires you to pay Life Points, you do not have to pay the Life Points to activate the card's effect.  
  
Lekunga  
700/700  
Effect: Remove 2 Water monsters out of play to special summon 2 Lekunga tokens  
  
Gogiga Gagagigo  
2950/2800  
  
Change of Heart  
Normal Magic Card  
Take control of one monster on your opponent's side of the field of your choice until the end of the turn.  
  
Share the Pain  
Normal Magic Card  
You and your opponent both sacrifices 1 monster.  
  
Ookazi  
Normal Magic Card  
Your opponent takes 800 damage to their Life Points.  
  
Jar of Greed  
Normal Trap Card  
Draw 1 card.  
  
Archfiend's Oath  
Continuous Magic Card  
Pay 800 Life Points to activate this card's affect. Choose monster, magic, or trap. Pick up the next card on top of your deck and if it was the type of card that you choose put that card into your hand. If that card is not the right category, put the card into the graveyard. This card's effect can only be activated once per turn.  
  
Reuse  
Continuous Trap Card  
Pick one Continuous Magic or Trap card on the field, and u will be allowed to activate that cards effect as many times as u want.  
  
Sword of Deep Seated  
Equip Magic Card  
Equipped monster gets 500 Attack and Defense points. When this card goes to the graveyard put this card back onto the top of your deck.  
  
Sacred Temple of Light  
Continuous Magic Card  
This card cannot be destroyed by magic and trap cards. You do not take direct damage as long as thing card remains face up on the field. After 3 turns you may Special Summon 'Haven'  
  
Tribute Exclusion  
Normal Magic Card  
Any time you have to tribute a monster or monsters this turn, you may ignore the required tribute and just activate the effect of the card or summon a monster. This does not include cards that can only be special summoned by required cards.  
  
Great Descent  
Normal Magic Card  
Pay 1000 Life Points, search your deck for any monster that could be special summoned, and special summon it onto the field. Skip your Battle Phase and your next Draw Phase.  
  
Newdoria  
1200/800  
Effect: When this monster is destroyed by battle, destroy one monster on the field.  
  
Mystic Tomato  
1400/1100  
Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle, special summon a Dark attribute monster with 1500 Attack or less onto the field in Attack Position.  
  
Man Eater Bug  
450/600  
Effect:  
Flip: Destroy all one monster on the field.  
  
Shining Angel  
1400/800  
Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle, special summon a Light attribute monster with 1500 Attack or less onto the field in Attack Position.  
  
Painful Choice  
Normal Magic Card  
Search your deck and pick any 5 cards. You opponent chooses one of those cards and puts it into your hand. The rest of the cards are sent to the graveyard.  
  
Suijin  
2500/2400  
Effect: Change all battle damage inflicted to him to 0. This card's effect can only be activated once per turn, including your opponents turn.  
  
Sanga of Thunder  
2600/2200  
Effect: Change all battle damage inflicted to him to 0. This card's effect can only be activated once per turn, including your opponents turn.  
  
Sinister Serpent  
300/200  
Effect: When this card is in the graveyard during your standby phase, put this card into your hand.  
  
Raigeki  
Normal Magic Card  
Destroy all your opponent's monsters.  
  
The Thing in the Crater  
1000/1200  
Effect: When this monster is sent from the field to the graveyard, you may special summon one Pyro Type monster from your hand.  
  
Kazejin  
2400/2000  
Effect: Change all battle damage inflicted to him to 0. This card's effect can only be activated once per turn, including your opponents turn.  
  
Monster Reborn  
Normal Magic Card  
Select 1 Monster Card from either your opponent's or your own graveyard and place it on the field under your control in Attack or Defense Position (Face-up). This is considered a special summon.  
  
Call of the Haunted  
Continous Trap Card  
Pick one monster in your graveyard and special summon it onto the field. If this card is destroyed so is the monster.  
  
Second Chance  
Continuous Magic Card  
Pay 1000 Life Points. You may have an extra normal summon.  
  
Raiku of Fire  
2700/1800  
Effects: Change all battle damage inflicted to him to 0. This card's effect can only be activated once per turn, including your opponents turn.  
  
Emperor Gate Guardian  
4750/4400  
Effects:  
1st Effect-'Emperor Gate Guardian' can only be special summoned by combining Kazejin, Suijin, Sanga of the Thunder, and Raiku of Fire.  
2nd Effect-'Emperor Gate Guardian' can create a Tidal Shield to protect itself from taking any Battle Damage.  
3rd Effect-'Emperor Gate Guardian' can create a Wall of Fire to protect itself from magic effects controlled by the opponent.  
4th Effect-'Emperor Gate Guardian' can create a Wind Barrier to protect itself from trap effects controlled by the opponent.  
5th Effect-'Emperor Gate Guardian' can create a Thunder Blockade to protect itself from effect monsters controlled by the opponent.  
6th Effect-You may pay half your Life Points and sacrifice 3 other monsters, to Special Summon "Apocalypse'  
  
Mystical Space Typhoon  
Quick-Play Magic Card  
Destroy one magic and trap card on the field.  
  
Apocalypse  
6000/5000  
Effect:   
1st Effect-'Apocalypse' can only be special summoned out through 'Emperor Gate Guardian'.   
2nd Effect-When 'Emperor Gate Guardian' is destroyed this card is also destroyed.   
3rd Effect-This card cannot be on the field without 'Emperor Gate Guardian'.  
4th Effect-This card cannot be removed from the field in anyway as long as 'Emperor Gate Guardian'  
5th Effect-This card may destroy all your opponent's monsters on the field once per your turn. This effect cannot be activated if the 6th or 7th effect has been activated.  
6th Effect-This card may destroy all your opponent's magic and trap cards on the field once per your turn. This effect cannot be activated if the 5th or 7th effect has been activated.  
7th Effect-This card may destroy all cards in your opponent's hand once per turn. This effect cannot be activated if the 5th or 6th effect has been activated.  
  
Safe Guard  
Continuous Trap Card  
Pay 1000 Life Points. You don't take damage for 4 turns.  
  
Extended Reach  
Continuous Magic Card  
The owner of this card may play magic and trap cards in their monster zones or monster cards in their magic and trap card zones.  
  
Dark Reborn  
Normal Trap Card  
Revive as many monsters from your graveyard as you are allowed and use them for one turn. Then destroy all your monsters and you will not be able to summon and special summon during your next turn.  
  
  
  
DSlifer: 3 Duels in this chapter! Hehe! Also, the cards which you haven't heard about in the duels and aren't in the Original Cards section all belong to Mystic Avenger which I haven't put down. Since they won't be stay in my story very long. How many others like me think Emperor Gate Guardian is very cool? Review my story please.  



	8. The God Cards and Millennium Rod Unleash...

  
DSlifer: The tournament starts today! Oh that reminds me, guess who has the other Millennium Items. I'm going to start adding cliffhangers from now on. Makes the story more interesting right? Also this chapter will feature 2 people with their personality changed.  
  
  
Chapter 7: The God Cards and the Millennium Rod Unleashed  
  
"I, Magnum Pegasus, congratulate all duelists who had completed the Preliminary Matches and earned the right to participate in my tournament. As soon as I have finished my speech, all of you, my fellow duelists can start dueling. I have hired a couple of skilled duelists to act as Eliminators in this tournament. They will duel any person they find in possession of at least 50 Points. You may choose to duel against them when challenged, but let me warn you now. If they win against you, you will lose all your Point Counters, and are out of the tournament. But if you win, they shall give you the exact number of Point Counters that you already have. That means that if you have 50 Points they shall give you 50 back, automatically giving you a right to be a finalist. And any counters that you have over 10, you may trade them for rare cards from the Eliminators. All Eliminators will be wearing the special version of the Duel Disk. Now let the Tournament start!" announced the Host of the Tournament.  
  
Yan watched, as he saw the duelists scatter and challenge whoever they can. Yan asked Astana and Mike to go with him and duel people.   
  
"Not yet, Yan, I'm going to duel against some people on my own. I'll find you back when I get 30 Points. I'm going to surprise you later," answered Astana.  
  
"I'll go on my own also. There's something I have to take care of. See you later, you two," said Mike.  
  
The 3 friends split up and walked by themselves toward their targets. But Mike had something else planned.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mike went into a dark alley, and tooked out his Millennium Rod. He had inherited this Millennium Item a few days ago from his father. He was told that the Rod was a family heirloom and had ancient magic, and was told to use it wisely.   
  
Mike was told the story about his family and the Millennium Items. Mike hadn't believed this story until one day, he had somehow activated his Millennium Rod and had a talk with the Spirit of the Millennium Rod.   
  
Lately, Mike had become possessed by the spirit and done things, like taking control of a person's mind and had him do what ever he wanted. Strangely though, Mike had realized that he liked having all this power and control, and wanted more of it. He no longer acted like his old jolly self, but as a madman lusting for power... power only the Millennium Items could grant to him.  
  
"Spirit! I want more power, give me more!" yelled Mike as he held his Millennium Rod in front of him.  
  
Mike heard a voice in his head laughing evilly. "If you want more power, than surrender yourself to me! I will be sure that you will obtain unlimited power!"  
  
"Yes, give me power." Mike ducked his head and when he raised it back up again, he had a more sinister look on his face.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yan walked around the city, desperately searching for someone who would duel him. Everywhere he looked he saw duelists dueling, but none who looked to be almost done or already finished.   
  
"Hey kid, you want to duel? I need to duel someone harder," said a man of about 30.  
  
"Uh, sure, what's your name?" asked Yan.  
  
"Tom, and don't forget if I win I get your Resurrected Demon (2900/1500) and your Sacred Temple of Light."  
  
"I thought it was Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning (3000/2500) instead of Resurrected Demon," said Yan confused.  
  
"You fool; you used a card that was never heard about and one of a kind too. So of course it'll be rarer than your Black Luster Soldier."  
  
"You remind me of that store owner who owns this Game Shop." Yan described the shop to Tom and Tom laughed saying that he was his brother. "So if I win, what will I get?"  
  
"You'll get my Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End (3000/2500) and my Second Chance cards."  
  
"So you have a Light and Dark Deck too?"  
  
"Yes, that's another reason why I want to duel against you. To truly be sure my deck is good, I have to face someone with a similar deck."  
  
"In that case why don't we increase the ante? If you win, you get my whole deck and the 10 point counter. If I win, I get your two rarest cards and both of your 10 Point Counters."  
  
"Sounds like a good deal to me. Prepare to lose, kid."  
  
Yan and Tom set up their Dueling Recorders and Tom was decided upon to go first. "I'll activate my Second Chance card. I get to have an extra summon after I pay 1000 Life Points. So I'll summon my Sangan (1000/1000) and tribute it for my Summoned Skull (2500/1200). This activates my Sangan's effect and I use it to put Thunder Nyan Nyan (1900/800) into my hand. Next I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn."  
  
Yan was getting excited at facing a deck so similar to his. All most all the cards he used were in his deck. Yan draws a card and summoned Royal Magic Library (0/2000) in attack mode. Then he played Graceful Charity and drew 3 cards then discarded two of his Forgiving Maidens (850/2000). "I set this card and end my turn."  
  
Tom looked surprised that he would play a 0 Attack monster in Attack Mode and decided that he must have a good trap card facedown. "I set this monster and also summon Vorse Raider (1900/1200). Now to get rid of your trap card, I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"  
  
"That's nice but I activate it first. Reveal facedown card, Shield and Sword! You just wasted a good card and helped my in the end. Would you still attack? My monster has 2000 Attack Points and yours just have 1200."  
  
"Not bad, kid. Very interesting move you played, you fooled me easily too. I'll end my turn."  
  
(Yan: 8000 Life Points/Tom: 7000 Life Points)  
  
Yan draws his card and laughs. "Good! I play the card Mimic. I use it to copy your Second Chance card. Now after paying 1000 Life Points I activate its effect and summon Thunder Nyan Nyan. I activate my Royal Magic Library's special effect and draw a card."  
  
"It won't help you at all since I have the card I need to win in my hand."  
  
"Are you sure? This card will make all the difference. I'll set it and set these 2 cards."  
  
"Pathetic, you forgot to switch your Royal Magic Library into defense mode. So now, Summoned Skull, attack his Magic Library."  
  
Yan happily laughed as he discarded one card from his hand to the graveyard. "Thank you! I needed my library as bait. I discard my Kuribo (300/200) to stop the damage I'd take."  
  
"You're good, kid, you're good. But I set this one monster facedown and end my turn."  
  
"Now I remove my Kuribo and a Forgiving Maiden out of play to special summon out my Black Luster Soldier. That sends my Thunder Nyan Nyan to the graveyard. I then set these 2 monsters facedown. Black Luster Soldier attack his Summoned Skull and his facedown monster."  
  
"Not bad, but unlucky for you, you attacked the wrong facedown monster. I flip my facedown monster to reveal Cyber Jar (900/900). Now all the monsters are destroyed." Yan quickly activates his facedown card. "That card won't help you!" yelled Tom, as a black hole appeared over the field and sucked in all the monsters. "Now we each summon our monsters that are Level 4 and lower. I summon Witch of the Black Forest (1100/1200) and Mask of Darkness (900/900)."  
  
"I summon in Sangan and also Heaven's Barrier (0/2800) in defense mode."  
  
"I then summon Thunder Nyan Nyan and have it sent to the graveyard because of its own effect. Next I will special summon Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End. I'll activate its effect and send all cards to the graveyard. That's 16 cards and you take 300 for each one. Because of with of the Black Forest's Effect, I get a monster and I get my Vorse Raider and you get..."  
  
"I'll get my Ditto (0/0)" Yan said calmly.   
  
"Now I summon my Vorse Raider and have it attack you."  
  
(Yan: 300 Life Points/Tom: 6500 Life Points)  
  
Yan calmly said, "Chaos Emperor Dragon's a very powerful card, and I'm sure it'll make a very good edition to my deck."  
  
"That's where you're wrong. Your going to lose next turn."  
  
"Wrong it's going to end this turn. Now I get my Black Luster Soldier back."  
  
"How? My Cyber Jar destroyed it!"  
  
"Remember the card I activated and you said it won't work? That card was Dimension Hole. It removed my monster out of play for one turn. While your Cyber Jar was sucking all the monsters through a black hole, you failed to see that there was another black hole that only affected my Black Luster Soldier." Yan smiled savagely. "Remember how much you wanted my Resurrected Demon? Now I'll create a team of monster's that you should beware of. I play Ditto and copy your Chaos Emperor Dragon. Then I remove my Sangan and my Thunder Nyan Nyan to special summon my Resurrected Demon. The card I drew this turn."  
  
Tom watched in surprise and in fear as he saw his opponent's field full of some of the strongest monsters in Duel Monsters.  
  
"I have my Black Luster Soldier attack your Vorse Raider then attack you directly. Next my Resurrected Demon will attack you and finally my Chaos Emperor Dragon will attack you directly, taking away all your Life Points."  
  
Tom screamed at the 10000 damage was dealt to him. He fainted after a few seconds from the intense pain the 3 monsters dealt to him.  
  
(Yan: 300 Life Points/Tom: 0 Life Points)  
  
Yan took his prize from his unconscious opponent's deck and walked away laughing evilly.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yan sat down on a bench at the park. He relaxed himself and went into his Soul Room for some peace and quiet. He found Bakura waiting for him there.   
  
Bakura smiled evilly, "You did pretty nice in that last duel. Fooling your opponent and also being ruthless enough to knock him unconscious. You've changed a lot since the time you first learned to duel."  
  
Yan laughed and smiled darkly. "So is the change good or bad? Bakura!"  
  
"Definitely good, you're no longer that pathetic little child I first met. Imagine the shock I received when I realized your true nature. You've grown into a talented duelist. Pretty soon you shall defeat all in your path for power... including Shadi!"  
  
"Perfect! I will crush him in a duel for giving me that humiliating defeat the first time I dueled. Oh, guess who I met a few days ago?"  
  
"Who, kid?"  
  
"Katrina Bakura, the daughter of your old host. Ironic isn't it, you left the Bakura's and cut any ties you had with that family, yet they still found a way to go back to you."  
  
"Does that girl know anything about me?"  
  
"Not that I know of, though she doesn't know that I possess the Millennium Ring."  
  
"Interesting... what type of deck does she use?"  
  
"Exodia Fiend. A really good deck and she holds the record of fastest victory so far."  
  
"At least Ryou's daughter has better taste in cards than he does."  
  
"Don't tell me a dark and sinister spirit like you is interested in teenage girls," Yan said as he attempted to hide his smile, as Bakura growled at him.  
  
"Forget about her; I have something to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lend me use of your body from time to time."  
  
"Now why would I do that?" asked Yan suspiciously.   
  
"You may be a good actor and can conceal your true nature at times by acting like an innocent child, but I haven't forgotten you're like me. Either way, I do have more experience than you. I will help you become a better duelist. Don't worry I won't mutilate you or anything. You and I are too alike."  
  
"I'll let you use my body at times on one condition. Teach me the use of the Millennium Ring."  
  
"Alright with me," Bakura said while thinking that he won't teach him everything of the Ring, just the majority.  
  
"That reminds me, when you're in control, don't blow my disguise and don't lay a finger on Astana." Yan said with a dangerous look in his eyes as he said his friend's name.  
  
Bakura laughed like a maniac. "So you do like her. Don't you get bored of acting like an idiot around her? She, after all, has no idea that all she knows about you is an act. So, to tell me to stay away from her, you must really like her."  
  
"That is not any of your business, Bakura!"  
  
"You act just like I did when I was your age. I'm proud of you and glad that for once I got a host worthy of me. Here take this card. It might come of use to you. Like Resurrected Demon, this card is unique and only you have it."  
  
Yan looked at the card Bakura had given him and smiled. This card was just exactly what he needed. The card was named "Demon's Wish" and had powerful effects.  
  
"From now on I will be giving you these cards whenever your Dueling Rank increases. You will be given 3 more of these Demon Cards. The 5 cards are known as the Demon Set back in Ancient Egypt. If all 5 cards are on the field, you instantly win the game."  
  
"Perfect…" Yan put the card into his deck and noticed Bakura suddenly alert.   
  
"Yan! The first thing I'll teach you about the Millennium Ring is to summon it. Concentrate on the Millennium Ring and think mentally about having it appear on you. It doesn't matter if it's under your clothes. It'll phase right through them."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yan left his Soul Room and summoned his Millennium Ring. He watched it pass right through his clothes in amazement. "What now Bakura?" thought Yan to the Spirit of the Millennium Ring.   
  
"I sensed a Millennium Item nearby. Hold up the Ring," said Bakura.  
  
Yan held up the Millennium Ring and watched as two of its golden spikes lifted up and pointed toward different directions. "What does this mean?" asked Yan.  
  
Bakura smiled happily. "It means that there are two Millennium Items within range of the Millennium Ring."  
  
"So we're going to go after them?"  
  
"Not yet... First we have a little present to pick up. I hid it in this city back when Ryou was still my host. He had no idea that was happening though. He was such a weakling and could barely put up any resistance."  
  
Yan smiled sneakily, "What is this present you speak of?"  
  
"A God Card," replied Bakura as he waited for Yan's surprise.  
  
"An Egyptian God Card?" asked Yan in shock. "How did you get it? That's probably 1 of the rarest cards in the history of Duel Monsters."  
  
"Not an Egyptian God Card, but an Elemental God Card. How I found it is a secret."  
  
Yan ran off as he listened to the directions Bakura was giving him.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mike after he give up his body to the Spirit, no longer resembled his old self. His hair, normally short and worn it loosely, now had a more spiky edge to it. His eyes, no longer gentle and jolly, appeared dark and sinister.   
  
He went up to a huge abandoned building and smiled. "If I remember right, I hid it inside this building… my old headquarters."  
  
Mike went in and searched until he revealed a hidden switch. He pressed it and unearthed a hidden passage. He walked through and came into an underground labyrinth. He walked around and around until he arrived into a room with a golden box on a pedestal in the center of the room.  
  
Mike opened the box and took out his hidden treasure... the Winged Dragon of Ra.   
  
Mike held up the card and laughed. "With this card no one can defeat me!" He put the card into his deck.  
  
Mike turned around and activated his Millennium Rod. "I have to found more victims for mind slaves. But first I'll have to find more members to rebuild the Rare Hunters!"  
  
"You have returned Master. Though your body and identity are different, I remember you well," said a man who appeared in front of him.  
  
"Who are you!" questioned Mike loudly.   
  
"My name is Namek. I was a rare hunter back when you were still Master Marik. After you were defeated, I carried on your work waiting for your return. As we speak, your loyal followers have already joined in Duelist Legacy and await your command."  
  
"Perfect. This will make it a lot easier." Mike cackled evilly and his laughter was heard echoing the underground maze.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yan arrived after a few minutes of listening to Bakura to the local bank. Yan smirked and said, "A bank? That's where you hide one of the most powerful cards in the world? You are pitiful."  
  
"Watch who you're talking to!" Bakura said angrily. "And what place is safest to hide a card?"  
  
"You got a point there. So what do I do?"  
  
"Go to the back of the vaults on the left."  
  
"And?" asked Yan nervously.  
  
"Go to the left most corner and on the bottom and push hard."  
  
Yan listened to the spirit and after he pushed a little, a key was revealed. The spirit told him to use the key on the closest vault to him. Yan opened up the vault and took out the only item there, The Element God Card... Shadow, God of Darkness.  
  
"Nice! This will make a very good edition to my deck." Yan placed the card into his deck and left the bank.  
  
Yan took out his deck and his spare cards and started changing his deck.  
  
"Yan!" yelled a voice form behind him.   
  
Yan turned around and saw his friend staring at him. He was a little startled at the change his friend had done to his appearance. "Mike, what do you want? You look a little different."  
  
"I see you have a God Card, and I challenge you to a duel," said Mike, ignoring Yan's second question.  
  
Yan looked confused at Mike. "Why would you do that? And how many counters do you have?"  
  
"I have 3 counters and I shall duel you for you God Card, and we shall put 2 Counters on the line."  
  
Yan smiled and agreed to the duel. "Fine then we shall duel here."  
  
"No. Not here, in another place... The Shadow Realm!" yelled Mike as he raised his Millennium Item and summoned the Shadow Realm.   
  
  
Card's Played/Mentioned:

Resurrected Demon  
2900/1500  
Effect:  
First effect is that it could be special summoned by removing 2 Dark type monsters from the graveyard out of play.   
Second effect is that it could only be normal summoned by sacrificing 3 monsters.   
Third effect is that if the owner sends monster from his hand or field into the graveyard, the owner can copy the card's effect for one turn.  
Fourth effect is that if the owner sends 1 Light monster from his hand or field into the graveyard, the owner can gain LP equal to the discarded monster's attack points.   
Fifth Effect is that if the owner sends a Dark monster from his hand or field into the graveyard, the owner can deal direct damage to the opponents LP equal to the discarded monster's attack points. Also only 1 effect could be activated per turn.

Sacred Temple of Light  
Continuous Magic Card  
This card cannot be destroyed by magic and trap cards. You do not take direct damage as long as thing card remains face up on the field. After 3 turns you may Special Summon 'Haven'  
  
Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning  
3000/2500  
Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster in your Graveyard from play. Once during each of your turns, you can select and activate 1 of the following effects:   
Remove 1 monster on the field from play. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn.   
If this card destroyed your opponent's monster as a result of battle, it can attack once again in a row.  
  
Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End  
3000/2500  
Effect: Pay 1000 Life Points. Send all cards in both players hand and field to the graveyard and deal damage to your opponents equal to 300 x the number of cards sent to the graveyard this way. This effect can be activated at any time during your turn.  
  
Second Chance  
Continuous Magic Card  
Pay 1000 Life Points. You may have an extra normal summon.  
  
Sangan  
1000/600  
Effect: When this monster is sent from the field to the graveyard, you may pick a 1500 or less Attack Points monster from your deck and put it into your hand.  
  
Summoned Skull  
2500/1200  
  
Thunder Nyan Nyan  
1900/800  
Effect: When there is a non light type on your side of the field, destroy this monster.  
  
Royal Magic Library  
0/2000  
Effect: When a magic card is played, put one magic counter on this card. Remove 3 magic counters to draw 1 card.  
  
Graceful Charity  
Normal Magic Card  
Draw 3 cards then discard 2 cards.  
  
The Forgiving Maiden  
850/2000  
Effect: Offer this face up card as a tribute to put 1 monster destroyed by battle back into your hand.  
  
Vorse Raider  
1900/1200  
  
Mystical Space Typhoon  
Quick-Play Magic Card  
Destroy one magic and trap card on the field.  
  
Shield and Sword  
Normal Magic Card  
Switch the original Attack and Defense of all monsters on the field. This does not affect monster's summoned after this card's activation.  
  
Mimic  
Quick-Play Magic Card  
Copy one card that was used.  
  
Kuribo  
300/200  
Effect: Discard this card from your hand and to turn one monster's damage to your Life Points to 0.  
  
Cyber Jar  
900/900  
Effect:   
Flip: Destroy all monsters on the field. Both players draw 5 cards and special summons all monsters that is Level 4 and lower.  
  
Witch of the Black Forest  
1100/1200  
Effect: When this monster is sent from the field to the graveyard, you may pick a 1500 or less Defense Points monster from your deck and put it into your hand.  
  
Mask of Darkness  
900/900  
Effect:   
Flip: Put one Trap card from your graveyard back into your hand.  
  
Heaven's Barrier  
0/2800  
  
Ditto  
0/0  
Effect: Copy 1 card that has been used.  
  
Dimension Hole  
Normal Magic Card  
Remove 1 monster on your side of the field from play until your next Standby Phase. The card still counts towards the 5-card Monster Zone limit.  
  
Demon's Wish  
Continuous Trap Card  
Effect:  
1st Effect: Whenever your opponent gains Life Points, you gain the same amount of Life Points.  
2nd Effect: Whenever you take damage, your opponent takes the same amount of damage.  
  
The Winged Dragon of Ra  
????/????  
Effect:  
1st Effect-This card's Attack and Defense Points is equal to the total Attack and Defense of the monster's used to tribute for this card.  
2nd Effect-Those who can chant the hieratic words on the card will be able to take control of the card.  
3rd Effect-'The Winged Dragon of Ra' may attack the turn it came out.  
4th Effect-Pay all but 1 Life Point and increase this card's Attack and Defense Points by the amount of Life Points you paid.  
5th Effect-Pay 1000 Life Points and destroy 1 of your opponents monsters on the field.  
6th Effect-Sacrifice a monster and increase this monster's Attack and Defense Points by the Attack and Defense Points of the Sacrificed Monster.  
  
Shadow, God of Darkness  
X000/X000  
Effects:  
1st Effect-This cards Attack and Defense Points are equal to the number of monsters in both players' graveyards x 1000.  
2nd Effect-Remove 2 monsters from your graveyard out of play, destroy 1 monster on your opponents field.  
3rd Effect-Pay half your current Life Points, return all your monsters that are removed from play back into your graveyard.  
4th Effect-Remove 3 monsters from your graveyard out of play, your opponent can not set or activate any magic and trap cards until your next standby phase. This effect can only be activated during your turn.  
5th Effect-Remove 1 monster from your graveyard out of play and look for one monster from your deck and put it into your hand.  
  
  
  
DSlifer: So how does everybody think about my little twist to the character's personalities? I just love doing that. Was it a surprise to everyone? Anyway if you haven't noticed yet, for the cards in the 'Demon Set', I haven't mentioned all their effects, because they are secret effects that are not known to anyone. Not even bakura. Also I will be calling the Spirit of the Millennium Ring, Bakura, and the human one Ryou. Also remember when I said that this story is taken place in the Anime version? That means I shouldn't get any reviews telling me I can't activate magic cards during my opponent's turn. I also think I'm starting to like cliff hangers and think I'm going to do more and more of them. Now sadly, very little people have reviewed me.  



	9. Emperor Gate Guardian’s Wrath

* * *

DSlifer: Hehe, this chapter will feature a battle between friends and enemies. I love making these little plot twists.

* * *

Chapter 8: Emperor Gate Guardian's Wrath  
  
Yan watched in amazement as the surrounding area was cloaked in shadow and enveloped Mike and him. He and his friend were standing on nothing, yet they still stood. Yan wondered how Mike could bring him to this place until he saw the golden object Mike held.  
"So you have the Millennium Rod. In that case, I guess it's safe to say that you aren't the friend that I known," announced Yan.  
"Yan, this is the Shadow Realm. You aren't prepared to duel here yet, so let me take over. You can help out by giving me strategies," Bakura told Yan silently. Yan agreed and Bakura took complete control over Yan's body.  
Yan's appearances were slightly changed. His short hair stood up in spikes and his face lost all the softness and kindness it once held. His eyes revealed only secrets and amusement.  
Bakura smiled wickedly, "It's been a long time Marik." Marik looked at Yan confused. "How did you know me?" questioned Marik.  
Bakura summoned the Millennium Ring and saw Marik's eyes widen in shock. "How soon you forget me, Marik. It hasn't even been a century yet." "Bakura!" yelled Marik in shock. "So you're still alive. From what I've heard, you kept coming back no matter how many times you are sent to the Shadow Realm. How did you come back this time?" Bakura laughed loudly. "You should know that a thief never reveals his secrets. And I can't believe you were hiding inside the Millennium Rod after the Pharaoh defeated you back in Battle City." "Silence! Don't mention the Pharaoh again. Bakura, I'll let you go free if you give me your God Card." "Let me go free?" Bakura asked angrily. "I still have a bone to pick with you for sending me to the Shadow Realm. And I know you well enough that your not the type of person to let an opponent 'go free'." Marik laughed and shook his hand, "If you couldn't defeat me 60 years ago, what makes you think you can now?" "Unlike in Battle City, I have a God Card this time, unlike you. It seems I have the advantage this time." "We shall see, won't we?" said Marik confidently. "This will be a Shadow Game, where the loser will lose their Soul to the Shadows!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The two spirits activated their Dueling Recorder's and started the duel. "I'll go first and draw my card," announced Bakura. He set one monster facedown along with 2 magic and trap cards. "I'll end my turn. But beware of my facedown monster. It's very powerful and its amazing how my host got it but never put it into his deck. What will I win, when I beat you? You already know you might get Shadow, God of Darkness (X000/X000) and Resurrected Demon (2900/1500) from me," said Bakura.  
"You won't beat me, and I'll give you my Thief's Reward and my Riryoku. I know you must be very interested in the Thief's Reward card right, Bakura?" teased Marik.  
"Just go on with the duel. Will you attack my monster?" Marik drew his card and activated Second Chance. He summoned his Mystic Tomato (1400/1100) and also another monster facedown. He then sets 3 Trap cards facedown on the field. "Mystic Tomato attack the facedown monster." Marik laughed as the monster was destroyed. "Beware of your facedown monster? What's to beware of?" "So you haven't noticed my monster is still on the field?" "What! Impossible, I saw it be destroyed." "True but my Devil of Revival (0/0) has your Revival Jam's (1500/800) effect. Now that you end your turn, I play my Second Chance card and summon my Heaven's Barrier (0/2800)." Bakura smirked. "Let's see how powerful your monsters are once they are under my control. I summon my Mind-Controlling Fiend (2600/2000)!" Marik laughed and told Yan that he expected him to do something like that, so he activated his Imperial Order. "My Imperial Order will stop your Second Chance card, making you unable to summon again." Bakura growled deeply and with anger. "I'll end my turn after I set this card." "Before you end your turn, I activate my Thief's Reward. Now that it's my turn I pick to skip my Standby Phase." Bakura gasped in shock as he realized he can no longer use magic cards and that if Marik got his Revival Jam and Jam Defender onto the field, then monsters won't work against him too.  
"Now if I remember right, you said something about your Mind-Controlling Fiend. And since you have only one card left in your hand, I'll choose your Mind-Controlling Fiend." Marik took the card from Bakura due to the effect of Thief's Reward. "It seems like the Grave Robber just got robbed." "Shut up, Marik. Your still have no sense of humor after all these years." "I set a monster facedown and sacrifice my 2 facedown monsters for Mind-Controlling Fiend." Bakura stared in shock as he faced the monster which he was going to use. He then saw pieces of blue slime on his opponent's field come together and form Revival Jam. "Oh did I forget to mention that my facedown monster was Revival Jam?" Marik held up a card and showed it to Bakura. "I just drew my Jam Defender this turn. You know what that means right? Once I play it, then I can control all your monsters and you won't be able to destroy them through battle!" Marik laughed as loudly as he could. "This is the end for you! Now which monster should I destroy and take control of first? Your Devil of Revival will come in handy, but I just can't resist the damage to your Life Points I could inflict. Did I forget to mention that every single time you take damage you would take the pain 2 times more than in a normal duel? Now Mind-Controlling Fiend, attack his Heaven's Barrier!" Bakura smiled. "You fell right into my trap! I activate my Dust Tornado to destroy your Imperial Order! Next I activate my Shield and Sword to switch all monsters Attack and Defense Points. Now Heaven's Barrier counter attack! You lost 800 Life Points!" Marik took the damage and the pain without any emotion. "So what, I just lost a meaning less creature." "Oh really?" asked Bakura curiously. "Did you not know about Mind-Controlling Fiend's side effect? When it is destroyed I get to take control of one of your monsters. I choose your Revival Jam." "Nice try, but I was prepared, I activate Shift! And I switch it so that you control my Mystic Tomato instead of my Revival Jam." "Oh well, better than nothing. Now that I could play magic cards again, I play Pot of Greed. Now I set these two cards facedown and switch my monsters into defense mode." "You don't have any powerful monsters, right, Bakura? Your deck is pathetic." Marik said with a wild look in his eyes. "I skip my Battle Phase! Now I'll draw from your deck!" Bakura looked on helpless, as his opponent drew his card. He worried that if Marik somehow, was lucky enough to draw his God Card, then the game would have already been over. Bakura sighed silently in relief once he saw the angry frown on his opponent's face.  
"Damn, your deck is crap!" "What? Your angry, Marik? Let's see what card you drew." Marik revealed the card he drew and Bakura saw that it was his Resurrected Demon.  
"You just drew one of my best cards and you're still complaining? Oh yes, now understand, it needs at least 3 monsters to summon. And 2 monsters to special summon. But you have only one monster on your field and your graveyard." Marik stared in anger at Bakura and ended his turn after he set a card. (Bakura: 7000 Life Points/Marik: 6200 Life Points)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Astana, after she had won her 2nd match, wandered around as she searched for her friends. She, after leaving Yan and Mike, had gone home to receive a surprise from her mom. It seemed that her mother was the owner of the Millennium Necklace and she saw that a new generation of people, excluding Shadi, would receive the Millennium Items.  
Astana on her mother's request, took her mother's favored Millennium Necklace and worn it. She was told that her mom saw herself giving the ring to Astana and had done as Fate revealed. Astana had long heard of the Millennium Items from her father. It seemed that Seto Kaiba had talked about his rivalry with the King of Games… Yugi Motu. Her father had constantly told her about how Yugi would keep talking about himself being the Pharaoh and how he was destined to save the world. Seto Kaiba, not one to believe in magic, claimed it as trickery and had argued with his wife over the power of the Millennium Items, which soon led to their divorce. Therefore, Astana was not a stranger to the Millennium Items and knew that she now had very powerful magic and had to use it wisely.  
After she heard from her mom, about how to use the Necklace, Astana left her home and dueled against two duelists who hoped to get an easy win from a girl. The two duelists' soon regretted their choice and learned that being a girl does not mean that she is weak. She, after winning them easily, had to admit that they did have really rare cards that strengthened her deck. She had received a rare Ice Dragon (2550/1000) card after her Dueling Rank had increased.  
Now, Astana searched through every inch of the city but couldn't find her friends anywhere. She noticed a girl who talked to Yan before, and went up to her. "Hi, my names Astana Kaiba," she said in hopes to talk with her.  
"Hi! I'm Katrina Bakura, do you want a duel?" asked Katrina.  
"No, I just want to ask you do you know where Yan is." "Yan? I haven't seen him for a day or so. Did something happen to him?" "I'm not sure, it's just that I can't find him anywhere and there isn't any possible way he's not in this city." "Don't be so worried. Yan's safe by himself. I'll help you look for him!" Astana accepted Katrina's generosity and the both of them searched the city again for their friend.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bakura drew his card and laughed loudly. "I have drawn one of the best cards in my deck! I play Solemn Blessings! I draw 4 cards and gain 2000 Life Points! And the four cards I drew will also help me get my revenge on you." Bakura set 2 cards and activated Exchange. "Let's see what you have… a 2 tribute monster, a Monster Reborn, and also my Resurrected Demon. I pick my Resurrected Demon and also you get my Fool's Gambit, since it's the only card left in my hand." "Not that bad of a trade. Fool's Gambit can help me win the duel. It's strange that you would willingly give it to me." "Strange? Not at all, I'm one step ahead of you, as you should already know, Fool's Gambit's effect works on both players so it doesn't matter to me about who activates it." "Pathetic, I hope our not thinking about summoning your God card with this card. It'll just stay on the field for one turn." "Don't worry, I wasn't going to. I now activate my facedown card… Pillager! This is a rare card that fits my personality well. It allows me to see you hand and steal one card from you. I take your Monster Reborn and use it to get back my Mind-Controlling Fiend." "Pathetic, did you forget its own effect?" "Of course not, so I activate my other facedown card… Polymerization! I fuse my Devil of Revival with my Mind-Controlling Fiend to form Revived Mind Control (2000/2000). This monster is even better than your Revival Jam, with the only weak point being that it can't attack. Now I tribute all 3 of my monsters for Resurrected Demon! Resurrected Demon attack his facedown monster!" "You attacked my Man Eater Bug (450/600) and I destroy your Resurrected Demon." "I destroy my Revived Mind Control because of Solemn Blessings. But now it comes back to me!" "It's my turn, so I skip my Standby Phase and I draw from your deck!" Bakura watched happily at Marik's face as he failed to draw the God Card. "What did your draw this time?" Marik revealed the card… Dimension Obliteration. "You keep so many self damaging cards in that deck!" Bakura laughed at the anger in his opponent. "That doesn't matter to me. Are you done yet?" "I'll end my turn after setting this monster." Bakura drew a card and then all of a sudden his Resurrected Demon suddenly came back onto the field. Bakura stared at his monster in shock. "What just happened?" demanded Marik at the sight of Bakura's resurrected monster.  
"Now I know why that creature is called Resurrected Demon!" Marik stared in shock until realization appeared. "Of course, I can't believe I didn't notice it before. That card is part of the Demon Set! The Demon Set, a set of 5 cards that has its full potential released in the Shadow Realm or in the hands of the one who created them." Bakura laughed happily. "Even better, now my demon is now virtually unbeatable! I now set the card I drew and have my monster attack your facedown monster!" "I activate Jam Defender to protect my monster. Now it's my turn. I skip my Standby Phase. Now I'll draw from your deck! Finally a nice card, I drew your Refuse Pay! Now I'll play it and activate Double Cross! I destroy my facedown monster. Incase your wondering, my facedown monster would serve me better in the Graveyard! Zombie Decay decreases your Life Points by 500 every one of your Standby Phase. Now I gain 2000 Life Points and you lose 2000 Life Points." Marik ended his turn.  
(Bakura: 7000 Life Points/Marik: 8200 Life Points)  
"I'll set the card I drew and activate Soul Release I remove your into graveyard out of play, since you have less than 5 cards. And now I end my turn." "I skip my Standby Phase and draw a card from your deck." Marik drew Monster Obliteration. "I activate Great Descent and special summon Raiku of Fire. Now I activate Fool's Gambit. I pick to special summon my Sanga of Thunder, Kazejin, and Suijin. Now all Four of you, combine and form Emperor Gate Guardian." Bakura looked worried at the immense power in front of him. "I choose to pick and activate my Second card of the Demon Set… Demon's Wish, also my Sacred Temple of Light and my Hand Renewal." "Now I'll activate Solemn Wishes! I'll end my turn now because I can't attack." "I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Thief's Reward. Then I'll switch all my monsters to defense mode and end my turn." "Since I can't draw this turn, I'll just have my Emperor Gate Guardian attack your Pathetic Monster!" "Did you forget that my Revived Mind Control stops your attack?" "I flip over my facedown card, Stop Defense!" Now you take 2750! You should be happy that I take every damage you take, but just to let you know, that won't stop me." Marik laughed at the agony on Bakura's face.  
Bakura kneeled down from the pain and raised his head to face the immense power of Emperor Gate Guardian.  
(Bakura: 250 Life Points/Marik: 850 Life Points)

* * *

Cards Played/Mentioned:  
  
Shadow, God of Darkness X000/X000 Effects:  
1st Effect-This cards Attack and Defense Points are equal to the number of monsters in both players' graveyards x 1000.  
2nd Effect-Remove 2 monsters from your graveyard out of play, destroy 1 monster on your opponents field.  
3rd Effect-Pay half your current Life Points, return all your monsters that are removed from play back into your graveyard.  
4th Effect-Remove 3 monsters from your graveyard out of play, your opponent can not set or activate any magic and trap cards until your next standby phase. This effect can only be activated during your turn.  
5th Effect-Remove 1 monster from your graveyard out of play and look for one monster from your deck and put it into your hand.  
  
Resurrected Demon 2900/1500 Effect: First effect is that it could be special summoned by removing 2 Dark type monsters from the graveyard out of play. Second effect is that it could only be normal summoned by sacrificing 3 monsters. Third effect is that if the owner sends monster from his hand or field into the graveyard, the owner can copy the card's effect for one turn.  
Fourth effect is that if the owner sends 1 Light monster from his hand or field into the graveyard, the owner can gain LP equal to the discarded monster's attack points. Fifth Effect is that if the owner sends a Dark monster from his hand or field into the graveyard, the owner can deal direct damage to the opponents LP equal to the discarded monster's attack points. Also only 1 effect could be activated per turn.  
  
Thief's Reward Continous Magic Card Pay 1000 Life Points when you play this card. Every time it is your turn, before u draw, pick to skip either your Draw Phase, your Standby Phase, your Main Phase, or your Battle Phase. Once per turn you may pick one of the following effects:  
Pick 1 card at random from your opponent's hand, reveal it, and add it to your hand.  
Pick 1 card at random from your opponent's deck, reveal it, and add it to your hand.  
  
Riryoku Normal Magic Card Your opponent loses half their Life Points. Increase one of your monster's on the field by the amount of Life Point's your opponent lost.  
  
Second Chance Continous Magic Card Pay 1000 Life Points. You may have an extra normal summon.  
  
Mystic Tomato 1400/1100 Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle, special summon a Dark attribute monster with 1500 Attack or less onto the field in Attack Position.  
  
Devil of Revival 0/0 Effect: If this card is sent from the hand or deck to the graveyard, you may remove this card from the game and copy it's effect to one monster on your side of the field until the remainder of the duel.  
  
Revival Jam 1500/800 Effect: If this monster is sent from the field to the graveyard, special summon it back onto the field in the same position it was destroyed.  
  
Heaven's Barrier 0/2800  
  
Mind-Controlling Fiend 2600/2000 Effect: This monster cannot be destroyed by battle. When this monster destroys a monster on the field by battle, you gain control of the monster if possible. This card cannot be special summoned from the graveyard or out of play. When this monster is destroyed, return all monsters you have taken back to your opponent's side of the field if the monsters are still on the field and your opponent takes control of one of your monsters until the end of the duel.  
  
Imperial Order Continuous Trap Card Pay 700 Life Points to keep this card on the field. Negate all magic cards.  
  
Jam Defender Continuous Trap Card If Revival Jam is on the field, all damage must target Revival Jam.  
  
Dust Tornado Normal Trap Card Destroy one magic and trap card on your opponent's side of the field.  
  
Shield and Sword Normal Magic Card Switch the original Attack and Defense of all monsters on the field. This does not affect monster's summoned after this card's activation.  
  
Shift Normal Trap Card Switch the effect of a monster, magic, or trap effect that targets one monster to another monster on your side of the field.  
  
Pot of Greed Normal Magic Card Draw 2 Cards.  
  
Ice Dragon 2550/1000 Effect: This card cannot be attacked and cannot be affected by Magic Cards. This card can attack directly if Umi is on the field.  
  
Solemn Blessings Normal Magic Card Draw 4 cards, your gain 500 Life Points for every card you draw. Destroy one monster at the end of the turn.  
  
Exchange Normal Magic Card Both players reveal their hand. Both players take one card from the other's hand.  
Monster Reborn Normal Magic Card Select 1 Monster Card from either your opponent's or your own graveyard and place it on the field under your control in Attack or Defense Position (Face-up). This is considered a special summon.  
  
Fool's Gambit Normal Magic Card Both player's must pay half their Life Points and remove their hand from the game for both players to activate this cards effect. Choose one:  
Search your deck for up to 3 cards and use them immediatley. Search your graveyard for up to 3 cards and use them immediatley.  
  
Pillager Normal Magic Card Look at your opponent's hand. Take 1 card from your opponent's hand.  
  
Polymerization Normal Magic Card Fuse 2 or more monsters on your side of the field or hand.  
  
Revived Mind Control 2000/2000 Fusion-Devil of Revival Mind-Controlling Fiend Effect: 1st Effect-If this monster is sent from the field to the graveyard, special summon it back onto the field in the same position it was destroyed. 2nd Effect-This monster cannot attack 3rd Effect-When ever damage is dealt or attacked by your opponent, the damage or attack is dealt to this monster instead.  
4th Effect-When this monster destroys a monster through battle, you gain control of that monster if possible.  
  
Man Eater Bug 450/600 Effect:  
Flip: Destroy all one monster on the field.  
  
Dimension Obliteration Normal Magic Card Pay half your Life Points. Destroy all cards on the field and hand, than remove all cards in the graveyard from play.  
  
Refuse Pay Continuous Magic Card To activate a card effect that requires you to pay Life Points, you do not have to pay the Life Points to activate the card's effect.  
  
Double Cross Normal Magic Card Pay 1000 Life Points, destroy one monster on your side of the field. You gain 2000 Life and your opponent loses 2000 Life Points.  
  
Zombie Decay 300/200 Effect: This card's effect can only be activated if this card is in the graveyard. This card's effect won't work if it was sent to the graveyard by battle. Your opponent decreases thier Life Points by 500 every time it's their Standby Phase.  
  
Soul Release Normal Magic Card Remove up to 5 cards from either graveyard out of play.  
  
Monster Obliteration Normal Trap Card Destroy all monster cards on the field.  
  
Great Descent Normal Magic Card Effect: Pay 1000 Life Points, search your deck for any monster that could be special summoned, and special summon it onto the field. Skip your Battle Phase and your next Draw Phase.  
  
Raiku of Fire 2700/1800 Effects: Change all battle damage inflicted to him to 0. This card's effect can only be activated once per turn, including your opponents turn.  
  
Sanga of Thunder 2600/2200 Effect: Change all battle damage inflicted to him to 0. This card's effect can only be activated once per turn, including your opponents turn.  
  
Kazejin 2400/2000 Effect: Change all battle damage inflicted to him to 0. This card's effect can only be activated once per turn, including your opponents turn.  
  
Suijin 2500/2400 Effect: Change all battle damage inflicted to him to 0. This card's effect can only be activated once per turn, including your opponents turn.  
  
Emperor Gate Guardian 4750/4400 Effects:  
1st Effect-'Emperor Gate Guardian' can only be special summoned by combining Kazejin, Suijin, Sanga of the Thunder, and Raiku of Fire.  
2nd Effect-'Emperor Gate Guardian' can create a Tidal Shield to protect itself from taking any Battle Damage.  
3rd Effect-'Emperor Gate Guardian' can create a Wall of Fire to protect itself from magic effects controlled by the opponent.  
4th Effect-'Emperor Gate Guardian' can create a Wind Barrier to protect itself from trap effects controlled by the opponent.  
5th Effect-'Emperor Gate Guardian' can create a Thunder Blockade to protect itself from effect monsters controlled by the opponent.  
6th Effect-You may pay half your Life Points and sacrifice 3 other monsters, to Special Summon "Apocalypse'  
  
Demon's Wish Continuous Trap Card 1st Effect: Whenever your opponent gains Life Points, you gain the same amount of Life Points.  
2nd Effect: Whenever you take damage, your opponent takes the same amount of damage.  
  
Sacred Temple of Light Continuous Magic Card This card cannot be destroyed by magic and trap cards. You do not take direct damage as long as thing card remains face up on the field. After 3 turns you may Special Summon 'Haven'  
  
Hand Renewal Normal Magic Card Draw 5 cards and skip your next Draw Phase.  
  
Solemn Wishes Continuous Trap Card Whenever you draw, you gain 500 Life Points.  
  
Mystical Space Typhoon Quick-Play Magic Card Destroy one magic and trap card on the field.  
  
Stop Defense Normal Magic Card Switch one monster from defense mode to attack mode.

* * *

DSlifer: A cliffhanger! Does anyone know how Bakura would win? I'll give you one chance to guess. Also in case anyone was wondering, I didn't make up the card… Pillager. That card was used by Bandit Keith against Joey Wheeler in the semi-finals, back during Duelist Kingdom. That's the very first series of YuGiOh. Hehe, oh incase anyone thinks that I just make up the cards in my character's decks as I go along in a duel, I don't. I actually have a deck planned out and use the cards when needed. Though I do make up lot's of cards, but I tend not to use them until after a duel is over. Also about why Yan had all those rare cards but never used them, that's because Yan kept them as a sideboard and never remembered to put them in, until now. I forgot to mention, Astana's mother is not Ishizu Ishtar. That means that Seto Kaiba did not marry Ishizu. I still can't get the pairing of Seto and Ishizu or the pairing of Seto and Serenity for Seto Kaiba out of my head. Anyway, does anyone want me to add my character's deck's to the story? This way it might be easier to keep on.

* * *


End file.
